Cat's in the Cradle
by 1Pagan3
Summary: AU! When John and Dean go to Maine to stop a Shtriga, they find more than they bargained for when they find the missing member of their family... with his critically ill daughter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, here's another AU story for you... hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural franchise that's all Kripke and Co., I just borrow it a bit... don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done. _

* * *

_

_Mid - October 2005_

The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the small apartment giving the area a nice warm feel. It had become a common occurrence the last couple of days with the bounty usually given away to friends and neighbors as the kitchen quickly overflowed with cookies and the occupants were unable to keep up with the supply. However, no matter how much baking occurred, it didn't alleviate the nervousness of the people within it.

Inside their one bathroom, the muted sunlight reflected off the blue tiles giving off a prismed reflection to bounce around the room. A wrist watch laid silently on the sink surface while time slowly ticked by.

"I think it's time." Jessica whispered as she looked at Sam. They had been sitting side by side on the edge of the bathtub since it began, their fingers interlinked, not saying anything – barely breathing.

Nodding, Sam stood and looked at his watch before looking once again at Jess. No words were needed as he watched her pick up the plastic wand. This was the moment they had been waiting for, as cliché as it sounded. Neither one had planned on being here at this moment, and neither really knew how they would react, but the moment was here and it was time to find out if their lives were going to change.

Jess looked at the object in her hand before she looked at Sam in shock. "Two lines, Baby… we have two lines."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Mid - October 2005_

The door opened wide enough to let the cold air in along with the bundled man walking through it. It was night in the High Sierra's, but the winter cold wasn't going to halt the two men who were already preparing to do what they had come to the small hunting cabin for.

"So, how's geekboy?" Dean asked as he looked up from the map and notes on the table. He hadn't been surprised when his dad had taken a detour to stop in to check on Sammy; in fact he had thought it had been long overdue. It had been a little over two years since his brother had left to go to college, two years that their family became incomplete.

Shaking off the snow, John nodded as he made his way to the wood stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, seems to be. His new advisor seems to think he'll make a great lawyer, and is confident he'll nail his law school interview that's coming up."

Dean smirked at the thought of his little brother become some hot shot attorney. "Did you actually see him this time, or were you too worried about using the handyman excuse again?" he asked, knowing that there hadn't been actual contact between his dad and brother, that didn't mean his old man wasn't trying to keep an eye on the kid.

John paused a moment before turning back to his oldest son. "No, I didn't actually see him… saw his girlfriend though. Something's going on, but I couldn't find out what it was." He said, concern clearly on his face. Normally he wouldn't have left without finding out exactly it was, but he was needed on this hunt more than Sam's girl needed shadowing.

"Maybe once we're done skragging these bastards we can drop in and find out what's happening. After all, if she's put up with him this long, she at least deserves honorary family status." Dean said with a grin, only to bite it back at the look his dad gave him. _Yep, pushed too far. Now they'd be lucky to return anywhere close to Stanford before the second coming_. Sighing, he looked away and prepared their equipment for the werewolf pack they needed to get rid of before hunting season fully took hold.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_Late - October 2005_

Sam and Jessica sat and listened to the doctor in shock. Sure, they had known Jess had been under a lot of stress with trying to get into the new medical fellowship, but surely that wouldn't explain why she was almost five months pregnant without realizing it!

"As I've explained, sometimes the body just doesn't react well with stress and throws itself out of sync. You've mentioned your monthly cycle was different, but still occurred as normal. This is typical in these types of cases. My only real concern is that you were still using oral contraceptives up to the time you found out about your pregnancy. Although I'm sure the baby is fine, I'd still like to run some tests to make sure. Can you come back in later this week?"

Nodding, Sam would make certain that they both were there and whatever the doctor wanted to do, he'd be there next to Jess through it all.

"Sam, you have to work on Friday. We can schedule this next week or even later…"

"No Jess, you and the baby are more important. If I have to call in sick, I will… they'll just have to understand." Sam said before turning back to the doctor. "When is the earliest you can see us?"

Dr. Alicia Morgan smiled and looked at her schedule. "Looks like Friday at one. I'll give you some pamphlets of what tests you'll have done and what to expect. Until then, you need to get plenty of rest, drink at least eight glasses of water a day – more if you have caffeine – and let your body be your guide in your activities."

Jess could only nod at the doctor as they got ready to leave. She had no problem letting her body lead her activities, the problem was her parents – she had no idea how they were going to react to the news, and she didn't even want to discuss family issues with Sam right now.

Sam was quiet as they exited the building. He knew that Jess wanted to tell her folks, and that was fine, but he wasn't sure what he should do about his family. Dean had made it pretty clear the last time they'd talked how he felt, and he knew his dad wasn't one to say something that he didn't mean. Something this big in his life and he felt like he couldn't share it with the people he wanted to the most. Looking up at the sky he could only pray that no matter where they were, his dad and brother were alright and that eventually they could make amends – for his baby's sake at least.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_January 2006_

"No Mom… I'm not overdoing it. Women have been having babies and going to school or working for quite awhile now. Mom… I know you worry, but we're fine. Sam takes real good care of us. Yes Mom… he's here right now. No, you can't talk to him – I've banished him to bed. Mom, what do you expect, he just started this semester's course load and he's putting in more hours at the bookstore and with Judge Thompson." Sighing, Jess couldn't help but wonder once again why she hadn't hung up half an hour ago. "Mom, that's not fair – we spend plenty of time together. Ok, so we could spend more, but you've forgotten something… I go to school too! I quit my job because Sam asked me too since he was worried I was doing too much… does that sound like someone who doesn't care? Oh my God! Mom! Enough… he's not determined to see me barefoot and pregnant! No… he hasn't talked to his family… what does that matter? Oh jeez… ok, you know what… I've had enough…I'm hanging up now. I love you, I'll talk to you later. What? Ok, fine… I'll meet you in an hour. Yes Mom, I'll be there. Bye."

Sighing, Jess wondered how she got herself suckered into yet another meeting with her mother. It hadn't been bad at first. Sure her parents were shocked when they found out they were going to be grandparents, but they were also supportive and determined to stay involved the whole step of the way. Now it was just getting ridiculous. It seemed that no matter what they decided, it was wrong, and somehow it was all Sam's fault.

Then again it didn't take a genius to figure out when the change in attitude started. Who knew that a few things to make Sam feel as if he were protecting her better would have caused such a maelstrom. Their friends thought he was going overboard but in a harmless sort of way when they saw salt on the windows and symbols painted around the doors. When asked, Sam would just shrug slightly and explain that some families have crucifixes or talismans, his used it all. Her parents freaked when they saw some of the drawings, claiming it to be satanic and threatened to have him arrested and her moved back home. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so serious. After hearing that, she couldn't bring herself to tell them the things that he had finally admitted to her – the way he had been raised and why. She knew he hadn't planned on sharing any of it with her, but his nightmares had worsened after meeting with the doctor the first time, and she demanded him to tell the truth about what it was about. After that, it all came out and she had no choice but to accept it – Sam said it, so it had to be true.

"Jess? You ok?" Sam asked groggily as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had woke to her yelling on the phone and knew only one person right now who could reduce his strong willed, level headed Jess to actual anger. "You get things settled with your mom?"

Jess took a look at Sam and was more concerned about him than ever. The circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced and she had to wonder how he was going to make it another two months at the rate he was going. He had spent the Thanksgiving holidays pampering her and studying for finals, only bothering to sleep if she bullied him into it. The weeks between finals and Christmas had been filled between taking care of her, working, and oh yeah… working, so they would have the money to get the things the baby would need as well as have a bit set aside to meet whatever bills they had later, once again sleeping only if she coaxed him into it.

"Sam baby, you're not getting sick are you?" she asked, concerned that that was exactly what was happening. "Go back to bed sweetie… I'm going out to meet with her and I'll bring you back some soup from that little deli you like."

Groaning, Sam knew who Jess meant, he had heard her on the phone with her mom and the call wasn't a happy one. He had no idea what he'd done to make Mrs. Moore take a sudden dislike to him, but whatever it was, he really wished she'd get over it. No matter what he did anymore, it wasn't good enough and although he had to agree with the Moores, he still didn't like having that sentiment tossed into his face every damn day.

"Jess, are you sure you feel up to it?" he asked. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well, even going so far as sneaking away to the doctor's office when she thought he wasn't looking, but other than her blood pressure being slightly elevated, everything seemed fine.

Jessica smiled and put her arms around her fiancé. "I'll be gone an hour, maybe two. She'll rant and rave, I'll counter rant, we'll part company amicably and I'll be home with your soup in no time. What can go wrong?"

'What can go wrong?' Sam thought, 'Yeah, right.' Instead he pulled her closer and placed his hand on her rounding stomach. The doctor claimed that other than the baby not putting on the normal amount of weight, everything else seemed to be on track. Of course now the issue of blood pressure was coming up and with Jess being at seven months now, he was starting to get nervous. Then again, that could be due to all the books he'd been reading, including the ones that told exactly what could go wrong. "Just promise me that you won't let her upset you, ok? Don't worry about the soup though, when you get back we'll go out together, alright?"

With another kiss, Jess was gone, leaving Sam to lay on the couch in the attempt to catch another short nap, all the while trying hard ignore the bad feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_February 2007_

John sat at Jim Murphy's table drinking his coffee wondering what he had been thinking in setting his foot inside the man's house once again. He couldn't explain exactly why memories of when the boys were smaller always assaulted him while he was here, leaving him to worry about his boys even more. Now though, Dean was currently upstairs sleeping off a late night of hustling, while his youngest was MIA, and that didn't make him feel any better.

It had now been three years since he had any word of Sam, five since he'd talked to him face to face. No one would explain what happened; something about files being sealed and confidentiality agreements. All he knew was his boy had dropped off the face of the planet and the only one that might have a clue wasn't being cooperative – not that he could blame him. The way things had been left between him and his son, it was easy to come to the conclusion that he hadn't given a damn for quite awhile. However, that was the furthest from the truth and the sooner people understood that, the better.

"I told you John, I haven't heard from him in several years." Jim said as he walked into the room. "The last I heard from him, he had something he wanted to ask me, but said that it had to be done in person and the time wasn't right but to leave the month of June open as much as possible."

John knew all this. It had been something that he had mulled over ever since his friend had first told him about it. Normally he wouldn't have thought too much about it, but it was a normal conclusion that June meant weddings to young couples, and the knowledge that Sam had a steady girl had sent him wondering if possibly his boy was going to tie the knot. Now though, the mystery still wasn't solved and in fact had gotten even thicker.

Jim watched his friend for awhile before he sighed. "John, I didn't want to burden you with this, but there's a town in Maine that's dealing with a Striga. Six children have already been affected, and there's no one available who can deal with this without making a bigger mess out of it."

Putting his coffee mug down, John looked up at Jim with a suppressed shudder. He remembered the last Striga he'd encountered, and wished that they were extinct if for no other reason than peace of mind. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and went upstairs without a word. He knew Dean would want to be involved with this one. He could only hope that this time ended a lot better than the last time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_February 2007_

Dr. Dean Marshall dreaded walking into the room, but knew that no one else was going to do it. The man inside scared even the most seasoned of the medical staff, and that was on a good day – today would definitely not be a good day. Sighing, he looked at the chart again and couldn't help but feel for the single father who seemed so devoted to his baby girl. Two year old Mary Jessica woke up two days ago with a fever and a slight cough which her father treated with over the counter medication before rushing her into the emergency room. After reviewing the medical history, it was deemed appropriate to admit her for observation with assurances that it was only a precaution. By the end of the day however, her fever had skyrocketed despite medical intervention, and symptoms of pneumonia developed. Normally, her symptoms would have been looked upon as the undesirable after effect of a once preemie now toddler with frequent illnesses, that was except for the other five children in the pediatric wing with the exact same symptoms. Something was going on, but no one had a clue what.

Opening the door, he froze when he saw the bed empty. The threat the other man had made to remove his daughter from their care echoed in his brain until the slight sound from the other corner of the room brought him back to awareness. He turned to see the rocking chair occupied by none other than the Intimidator himself rocking and softly singing to his baby girl who lay limply in his arms.

"Sam." Dr. Marshall called out quietly. "I have the results. I'm sorry… the antibiotics don't seem to be working, but I'm not giving up."

"You said there were other regimens, right? Something else we can try." Sam said hopefully. He might have limited insurance, and even more limited monetary resources, but for his little girl he'd do anything to make sure she lived.

"Yes, there are other things we can try, but you have to remember what we talked about. You're little girl… her body wasn't that strong to begin with and I'm concerned that the harsher medicine will begin to do more harm than good."

Sam looked up at the doctor and smiled wearily. He understood what the man was saying, but if this chance meant that he was doing everything possible to save his baby girl, Jess' legacy, then he'd do it. "I understand. I might just stock the grocery shelves, but I do know how to read. If it'll make you feel better, I'll sign a waiver to cover you from any liability… hell, I'll write it myself. Just do what you need to do to give her a chance."

Something about this man called out to the doctor, and he found that he couldn't really refuse him. Nodding, he walked out of the room and prayed that he hadn't somehow given the young father false hope.

As Sam continued to rock little Mary Jess, he couldn't help but find the irony that his little girl's possible savior shared the name of his own: Dean. It seemed he was thinking of his brother more often lately and prayed that he was still alive and happy… someone in his screwed up family needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off, I need to apologize for an error in chapter one... the year little Mary Jess was born was 2008, not 2007 - thanks for the catch IritIlan, I appreciate it! Secondly, I need to apologize that this one isn't as long as yesterday's... I just hope you still like it. Take care!

* * *

What should have taken twenty four hours took closer to three days because of a late winter storm that had brought enough ice to close parts of the interstate until it passed and allowed for some minor cleanup. The Impala had been left at the rectory with Pastor Jim and both Winchester men were currently in John's truck, both thankful for the four wheeled drive option as they made their way along the road after crossing the Canadian border into Maine. Neither spoke as the weight of what they were walking into sat heavy upon their shoulders. It had taken less than five minutes for Dean to have gone from a dead sleep to alert, dressed, packed, and ready to go after his dad had told him of the striga. John had to admit that he was proud of how serious his son was taking this, and he hoped that this time they could actually stop the creature from escaping.

Dean looked at the information Pastor Jim had given them and was beginning to have it all memorized as often as he'd read it. He was making this case personal, a definite no-no in their line of work, but after what almost happened to his little brother so many years ago, he couldn't help it. Sammy. That was someone he couldn't stop thinking about, especially not knowing what happened to make him disappear like that. What pissed him off still about the whole situation was that it had taken their dad almost a full year to return to Stanford to check on Sammy, only for them to find an impenetrable wall that didn't allow them any information except the knowledge that he was still alive – somewhere.

"We're almost to Greenville, who's the person of contact?" John asked, as he tried to ignore the anxiousness he was feeling. He didn't know if this was the same striga as before, but if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn't matter – it would be dead soon.

Looking at the papers, Dean already knew the name of the doctor, but he didn't want his dad thinking he was getting jumpy. "Dr. Dean Marshall is the person who notified the CDC, hoping to get an idea of what he was dealing with. Jim didn't give us a lot of information, just that there are six kids affected at the moment age range between two and eight."

"Two?" John asked shocked. "That's unusual. Normally a striga will attack school age kids… easier to hide that something besides a normal childhood illness is occurring."

"Yeah, but that's what's listed. A two year old little girl was admitted. Huh… get this… she was being seen for what seemed to be a chest cold before the hospital admitted her. Do you think they were just being cautious, or…"

"…was there another reason? I don't know, but it might be significant. When was she admitted?"

Sighing, Dean already knew the information but it didn't make it easier to say – he really hated when it was kids. "Close to four days ago. Looks like she was the last one that Jim listed here."

Six kids at least had already fallen prey to this abomination, and it didn't set well with either of them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat and watched as each labored breath occurred within his baby girl's body. He was taking each movement as a gift and nothing was going to distract him from it. Ignoring everyone else around him, he concentrated his energy to willing Mary Jess to stay with him, even as he sensed the sympathetic looks turned his way as if he was in denial about her fate. He had been told yesterday that do to her initial health problems to begin with, her prognosis was slipping by the second – the epidemic was running through her body faster than it had the other children before her, leading them to believe that it was only a matter of time before she lost her fight.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester… I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to check on little MJ." An aide stammered quietly as she entered the room. It had become common knowledge that the man before her didn't take too well to interruptions, especially if it wasn't from someone who had news about his daughter.

Glancing up, Sam recognized the young woman as one of the remaining personnel today who was willing to brave him to check up on his little girl. After he growled at the last person who came in with that pitying look, the others took the hint that if they weren't there to help then they needed to stay away. Only Anna made a point to come in occasionally and assess the vital signs before simply leaving quietly – for that he'd be eternally grateful.

Anna looked at the equipment surrounding the little girl and wished that it had better news to tell her. It was obvious that the small child wasn't doing well at all and she could only hope that someone figured out some way of helping all the children soon before another one died. Four more had been admitted in the last couple of days, all with the same symptoms, and all looking as if they would follow three of the previous children. Sighing, she was about to leave the room before she turned towards little Mary's dad.

"Mr. Winchester, I just wanted to let you know that there are a couple of men from the CDC here. They're looking into what's going on and I'm sure they'll be able to figure it out."

Nodding, Sam didn't look over his shoulder, he just continued to watch little Mary Jess' body fight hard to stay alive, and he wasn't going to ignore that – everything else could be dealt with later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dr. Marshall looked at the two men before him and wondered just what was going on. Neither one looked like any CDC official he'd ever met before, and that was enough to make him wary. However, as they continued to discuss the illness that seemed to be racing through the small town's children, it became obvious that these men were really there to help and not get some thrill of snooping around.

"Has there been any pattern to the kids affected?" John asked while writing notes in a small notebook.

Shaking his head, Dr. Marshall sighed. "We now have three children dead, one in critical condition, two in severe condition, and four more who have been admitted in the last couple of days. All in school and in relatively good health except one, a two year old little girl who's now in critical condition and honestly… we have no idea how she's survived this long." Seeing the puzzled looks on the men's faces he shrugged slightly. "Apparently she was born two months premature which lead to problems with her lungs and heart, causing frequent illnesses as she's grown. Her father brought her in with what was initially thought to be just the beginnings of a chest infection but she hadn't been here twelve hours before it was a fight for her life. While the other children would go about a week before their condition worsened, she's been here four days and like I said, we're expecting her to be the next casualty."

Nodding sadly, Dean wasn't sure what to say. They had a job to do, but it always seemed harder when it was a kid… and a sick one too – damn it! "Uh… we'll need to talk to all the parents. Maybe they can help us figure out if they all had someplace in common. A lot of times people don't remember a place until they start talking about their routines."

"Of course. Several of the parents are taking a break in the café downstairs if you wanted to talk to them away from the rooms."

"Before we do that though, we'll need a list of children affected as well as their contact information. Although we don't want to disturb those who are already mourning, they might have information we need without realizing it." John said as he watched the doctor begin to reach for a file on his desk. Impressed that the man had anticipated his query, he was about say something about not being used to helpful people when the doctor paused.

Dr. Marshall knew that these men were there to help, but he had to warn them – it wouldn't be fair not to. "Mr. Page, Mr. Osborne, I need to advise you to take special care with the little girl I mentioned. Her father doesn't do well with people uh… 'poking their noses around and not helping the situation' as he says. Apparently it's just been the two of them for quite awhile, and while that wouldn't seem to be anything to worry over, he has already knocked out one of our security staff and threatened to call the cops himself if anyone tried to remove him from her side again." Sighing, he had to agree with their shock. "One of the nurses tried to bully him into leaving while she tended to the toddler. When he refused, she misinterpreted it as him having an inappropriate attachment to the girl and called security. Instead of finding out what was going on, he took the call at face value and tried to subdue the man only to wake up on the floor after everything had been settled."

"Excuse me… but why did the nurse assume that something 'inappropriate' was going on?" Dean asked. He knew that there were times that doctors and nurses had tried to make a mountain out of a molehill when he was a kid, but if this man was really doing anything to his little girl, then they needed to have a discussion – mainly Dean's fist with the man's face.

"Well, you have to understand. We're a small town, and the nurse came to us from New Jersey's Protective Services. I don't know how many times she's thought someone was doing something they shouldn't. I guess if you've seen it enough times, you start to see it everywhere." Dr. Marshall said wryly.

John looked at the man closely. "So there's nothing to her claim?" he asked. He wanted to be sure that they weren't about to make a kid's life into even more of a living hell.

Laughing, Dr. Marshall shook his head. "Oh _God_ no! Trust me… when you actually see them together, you'll understand."

Both John and Dean left the doctor's private office and were halfway down the hall when John stopped reading the list and in fact stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dad? Hey… Dad! What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean whispered harshly. Normally he wouldn't question his dad this way… hell, who was he kidding, he wouldn't question the man at all… but they were supposed to be acting like they knew what they were doing, not like some bumbling amateur who was about to get caught red handed.

"Help me find room 212." John said brusquely as he walked briskly down the hall, looking at the door numbers along the way. It had to be a mistake… there was no other explanation for it.

Dean's slight whistle turned him down a small alcove that housed two rooms out of the way. Taking a deep breath, he pushed past his oldest son who was silently demanding answers, and walked into the room.

The room was darkened which only brought the focus of the area to the small body on the bed attached to wires, tubes, and equipment that helped her to breathe. At least John hoped it was just to help the small body breathe and not actually doing all the work itself. The figure sitting next to the bed didn't acknowledge his entrance, just continued to stay facing away from the door, watching the person on the bed. The sound of a heavy sigh made him realize that the man was more aware than what he thought.

"She's the same Anna, and no… I don't need anything. Thank you." Sam said wearily. He was getting tired of meaningless interruptions and wished that they would all get the hint.

"It's not Anna, Sam." John said brusquely and watched as the man sitting in front of him tensed before slowly turning his way, his shock quickly giving way to horror.

"No… no… you can't be here. If you're here then… oh GOD! Get out!" Sam demanded, barely registering his brother standing next to his father. All he knew was that if they were there then this wasn't some natural occurrence; that this was something supernatural and it was after his baby girl. "You heard me… _get out!_"

The shocked look on John and Dean's faces turned to absolute fear when the alarm on the monitor started to wail, causing Sam to yell for help while pulling the little girl into his arms.

Dr. Marshall ran into the room with nurses by his side and quickly took little Mary from her father. He barely noticed that the two CDC guys pulled Sam out into the hallway, his focus only on bringing the little girl back to them and her daddy.

The hallway wasn't that large, but it was enough for Sam to pace back and forth as he listened to the doctor try to get his baby's heart started again. Each jolt that he heard made him jerk in response until he finally heard the rhythm of Mary Jess' heartbeat on the monitor inside the room. Sighing, he slumped with relief before turning to the two men he'd never thought he'd see again.

"So what is it really? Did you bring it with you, or did it just happen to be my lucky day?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Dean called out, stepping close to his brother. "That's uncalled for. We didn't know you were here to begin with, and if you think for one second…"

"You know what… I don't think I care! You made it clear how you felt, so deal with it… just leave me and Mary Jess out whatever it is you're here for." Sam said as he turned to go back inside. "I don't want to know… I have enough to deal with, just leave."

Dean was about to say something else but he was stopped by John. Turning in outrage, he was about to blast his dad when John shook his head.

"Not right now. We have a job to do… everything else can wait."

Knowing his dad was right, Dean gave Sam one last look before he followed to find the café in an effort to get more information.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I was going to add to this chapter, but life has yet again tossed me a curve ball... so I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I'll try to update again soon, but it's all depending on the situation here. Take care!

* * *

Sam sat and stared at his baby girl. While other two year old girls were playing dress up and beginning to put small sentences together, his baby was barely walking and was only now starting to talk. The doctors had explained that due to her preemie complications, she could have developmental problems, but eventually she should grow out of it. It didn't matter to him though, she was perfect the way she was, no matter if she followed some sort of growth chart or not. Jess would have been so proud of her, and that was something he kept with him every day.

_The phone was ringing, or at least he thought it was. He knew Jess would pick it up because she was the one who sent him to bed to rest up. But then, why wasn't she answering the phone? Groggily, he fumbled his way off the couch and to the phone, had barely mumbled out a 'hello' before the sound of shrieking on the other end of the line brought him to abrupt awareness. Before he had a chance to ask any questions, Jess' mother finished her tirade and snidely told him that if he cared to get off his ass, Jess was in the hospital. _

_He had rushed to the campus hospital and was immediately rushed into the ER where the surgeon was waiting for his approval to do an emergency C-Section as an attempt to save Jess' life. Apparently she had refused to risk the baby and it now fell on him since he was listed as next of kin and she was no longer capable of making the decision herself. The anger and hate that had been aimed at him by her mother was enough to make him take a step back, but he signed the consent forms and waited anxiously for the outcome of the operation._

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to disturb you again, but the doctor wants to look over some test results and…"

"Anna, please tell him that I'll be where I always am – by my daughter's side, ok?" Sam asked as nicely as possible. It was getting hard to sit and listen to the bad news that seemed to pile up day after day. Hopefully though, there was some good news for once, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take – especially with his father and brother there too.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean followed his dad's lead, gleaning information as it came along. Each family had one child ill who had been healthy until this bought of sickness struck, each one was full of energy, extremely happy, and loved to sleep with the window open at night. Thinking about that last fact, Dean shuddered at the ignorance of 'normal' people. Obviously they didn't know what lived in the dark.

Thinking of normal people, his thoughts immediately went to his brother and his little girl. It had been a harsh enough shock to find out that Sammy was a daddy, but that it looked like he wasn't going to ever tell them was an even harder blow.

"Dean, we need to get back to the motel and figure out who the witch is. We can't help any of these kids if we don't kill it." John said, seemingly oblivious to the plight Dean was under at the moment. Seeing his son was with him, they both were heading towards the exit when they both heard a woman scream at the receptionist.

"I know she's here, and I'm going to see her! Now where is my granddaughter?"

"Mrs. Moore, I'm sure you can understand privacy laws. If there were a Mary Jessica Winchester here, I would not be able to tell you." The woman behind the counter said calmly while looking around for security. There was a note on the child's record that no information was to be given out to anyone, for any reason; she couldn't go against it.

"I'm telling you, he kidnapped her and I want her returned to me!" Joanna Moore yelled, noticing that she was getting more attention. "That no good bastard killed my daughter, and I'm not going to let him do the same to that little girl."

Sighing, the receptionist was about to explain it to the woman before her again, but didn't have the opportunity as Mrs. Moore rushed to the hospital map and spotted the Pediatric Wing, immediately rushing towards the elevator as soon as she noted its location. Knowing trouble when she saw it, the receptionist first called Security, then the nurse's station upstairs – they weren't going to like this.

Seeing the trouble heading Sammy's way, both John and Dean rushed the stairs, two and three at a time in an attempt to sidetrack the woman. However as soon as they broke free from the stairwell, they saw the perfect storm in the making right there in the hallway. Sam was speaking to the doctor from earlier as well as a woman with a clipboard, and Mrs. Moore had him in her sights as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"There you are you damn bastard! I'm taking her with me, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. I'll have you thrown in jail and you'll never see her again!" Joanna screamed as she rushed Sam.

Hearing that voice in his nightmares for the past two years, Sam was a first surprised to actually see the person it was attached to. When it finally connected that this wasn't some sort of hallucination brought on by lack of sleep, he did his best to fend off the woman's nails that were determined to tear him into ribbons.

"Mrs. Moore, you don't have any right to her." Sam said with a quiet calm that sent chills down the staff's backs. They had known this man for only four days, but they all knew how protective he was of his baby, and somehow they didn't think he was going to sit back and watch some deranged lunatic get close to her.

"I have more right than you ever will Samuel Winchester! You took my baby from me, and I swear to _GOD_ that I'll make sure that her baby is mine!"

Sighing, Sam shook his head and turned towards the nurse's station. "I have a restraining order against her for both me and my daughter. Can you please call the police?" he asked before he pried her fingers off him and walked towards Mary's room all the while, Joanna's screams of 'murderer' echoed through the hallway while she fought against the security personnel.

Dean looked at his dad and motioned to the room that his brother just entered. With an understanding silently reached, they walked quietly into the room and stopped as they saw Sam with his head lying next to little Mary Jess' chest, sobbing. Not sure how to handle the situation, he stood there a moment, hoping his dad knew what to do. It was the opening of the door however that gave them a break.

"Sam… I'm extremely sorry about that – I was sure that we had covered the security issues." Dr. Marshall said quickly as he noticed the other men in the room. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you weren't finished in here."

"Ahem… we had a few questions that came to light. We were just hoping for a few moments of…"

"I think that this family has enough to deal with at the moment without the CDC making it worse." The doctor said shortly while looking between the two investigators.

"It's ok Dr. Marshall, I'll talk to them. Uh, do you think you can tell the lady from the financial department that if she could come back up in a little while, I'll fill out whatever paperwork she'll need?" Sam stated while keeping his eyes on his little girl. After hearing the doctor's acknowledgement, he stroked Mary Jess' cheek until he heard the doctor leave. "The medicine they put her on shut her kidneys down, so they're going to put her on dialysis. Unfortunately, my insurance is just bare bones coverage and won't cover it so it looks like I get to fill out more paperwork for financial aid."

John didn't know what to say, so instead he stayed quiet and watched in fascination as his youngest son doted on the toddler in the bed.

Clearing his throat, Sam looked up. "So, you met Joanna Moore. In case you're wondering… she's the reason why we've been on the run."

"Yeah, she said you murdered her daughter." Dean blurted out, wishing he could bite his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah, well… I'm not the one who got Jess' blood pressure up so high that he started hemorrhaging." Sam said bitterly before taking a deep breath. "Look, I get you guys have a job to do. So how about you ask whatever you were going to ask so you can either fix this or leave."

Turning towards Dean, John wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Yeah, he could deal with hysterical, stubborn, and even obnoxious witnesses, but he'd never had to deal with one that was his son. "Sam, we're not sure that what's going on here is the same thing that's causing the other children's illnesses."

Nodding, Sam turned back to Mary Jess. "Then go."

Dean wasn't sure what shocked him the most, the fact that his brother dismissed them so easily, or that his father was going along with it. They barely made it into the hallway when he heard his dad hiss in his ear.

"Knock it off Dean. We'll keep an eye on them, but we're going to have to do this discreetly. If Sam thinks we're looking over his shoulder, he's going to do something stupid."

Seeing it from that point of view, Dean understood his dad's rationality on it and silently agreed. They'd do what they set out to do, and make sure Sammy and his little girl was safe – _then_ he'd knock some sense into him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The song mentioned is Under the Milky Way by The Church.

* * *

The morning dawned grey and rainy, sending even the most upbeat of people into a funk and cynical people into a depression that looked to last for the rest of the winter. The occupants in the car didn't notice the sour moods around them as they sat in their car and watched carefully the goings on of room number 12 at the motel _Holiday Nights_, their objective: to find out as much as possible about one Joanna Moore. On the surface she seemed to be a woman of means, but now that they watched they could tell it was just surface appearance.

"You know we're going to have to ask Sammy about her." Dean said tersely as he rubbed a hand over his face and drank the last of his coffee. They had spent most of the night investigating the Striga, but with no one standing out they decided to take a break and find out just what Sammy had gotten himself into.

Sighing, John nodded. Yeah, he knew they'd eventually have to drag the whole story out of Sam, but at the moment he wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with. The woman in the room across the lot from them had tried everything she could think of to gain access to Sammy and Mary Jessica, but thankfully the whole hospital had been put on alert about what was going on, leaving the woman no recourse but to leave before the restraining order was enforced and she was arrested. That was something else that bothered him, for Sam to have gone to such lengths to get legal protection from her made him wonder just how bad it had gotten; after all, he taught his boys that the law had its uses – mostly to keep other people safe and out of their way. For his boy to have gone to the authorities; something major had to have happened and he damn well wanted to know what it was.

"So, what do you think about her?" John said quietly, still intently watching the woman who was now arguing with someone on the phone.

Dean didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I think she's a tough kid to have survived this long. I also think she's pretty lucky to have Sammy as a dad."

John nodded his agreement, he hadn't thought too much about his boys growing up and having families of their own – mainly because he still saw them as his _little_ boys, but that was beside the point. Now he had to wrap his head around the fact that his youngest son was now a father of a very ill little girl and the stubborn ass hadn't picked up the damn phone to call for help.

Hearing his dad's frustrated sigh, he knew exactly what he was thinking and couldn't help but agree – they shouldn't have had to find out about this like this. He didn't know what had been going through his brother's head, but one thing was certain… he was going to find out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam knew he had drifted off again, but he couldn't seem to stop himself at this point. Between his baby girl lying so close to death and the ever present threat of Joanna Moore handing precariously over their heads, it was a wonder his body hadn't protested sooner. Now though as he allowed his mind to drift he knew what he was looking for – a dream that didn't send him screaming into the night.

The door opened silently and he immediately went on high alert even though he knew it was an aide coming to check on them. His eyes watched closely even as his brain rebelled at the notion of their rest being interrupted. As he watched the young woman make a hasty retreat, he shook his head and stood, stretching his body as he went. It had been way too long since he'd had a decent night's sleep, but he knew that now wasn't the time to play catch up with the sandman. Now he had to be more diligent than ever if his nightmare from a week ago played out the way he thought it would. Sadly, he wasn't sure he had the strength to care anymore. Too many days it was the fact that he had little Mary Jess to care for that got him out of bed every damn day, even when all he wanted was to lie there until his grief consumed him and he too passed into the next life – hopefully to join Jessica once again.

Groaning, he wasn't sure if he was thankful the nurse walked in with a large smile, his breakfast , and a thermos of coffee. Surprised he was about to say something when she held up her hand.

"Now don't get me started young man… you haven't left this room for more than a few minutes at a time and Lord only knows how you're still standing. So, if you want to be any real help to that little girl of yours, you'll eat up and let me know when you're ready for another plate – I've already put the call in to Food Services."

Sam stared in shock as he watched the middle aged nurse walk out the door closely replaced by Dr. Mitchell who was laughing at his expression.

"I take it you met Molly. Don't worry, you're not the only one in awe of her, she's been here for thirty years and still skips down the hallway half the time." Dr. Mitchell said kindly, knowing that he'd made the right call in asking Molly to switch a rotation with one of the other nurses for awhile. Seeing the puzzled look on Sam's face he hesitated in what he needed to do.

"She's about to start dialysis, isn't she?" Sam asked, more than a little scared for his little girl. Of all the things that he knew, he couldn't make her well again… well, not without a heavy price to pay – usually ones that would leave her an orphan before she was grown.

Nodding, the doctor looked at his clipboard before turning his attention back to Sam. "Sam, there's something I need to talk to you about. I have no idea how this happened, but I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to help. Your request for assistance was denied; I just found out a little while ago and wanted to give you a heads up."

Luckily the chair was close when Sam collapsed into it; otherwise he'd have hit the floor hard. He didn't have to ask why it was denied, he already knew, what he wanted to know was how they found out so fast. It took him a minute to realize the doctor was still talking to him and it took more willpower than what he thought he had to concentrate.

"…make payment arrangements. I'll make sure they leave you alone until then, alright? Great! So, how about we get her ready to go down the hall? Remember what I told you; right now she can't have you in there because of the risk of infection. Molly and I won't leave her side though."

Still reeling from the news, Sam nodded and grabbed a pair of socks from the nightstand and put them on Mary Jess' feet while the doctor let the orderlies into the room. Before he knew it, he was alone in the room, staring at the plate of food that was beginning to congeal, not caring if the world came to an end right at that moment.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It was two hours of boring surveillance until the woman practically ran out the door and jumped into a cab that pulled up in front of the motel. Not about to let an opportunity pass, the occupants of the Impala followed discretely, both wondering what had this lunatic so damn happy.

A small neighborhood park came into view and they watched as Joanna Moore happily paid her fare and walked towards the shadows, delicately sitting at a bench under an adolescent oak. Looking at each other warily, the waited and watched, wondering what could behind the manic mood of this woman who was determined to destroy Sam's happiness. Five minutes passed, then ten; each minute creating a change in the woman that was not pleasant, her behavior becoming more erratic as she began to check her watch every minute and even began to stand, take a couple of steps before sitting once again and checking her watch.

"Stay here." John said, trying hard to ignore the clenching in his gut, but knowing that people only act that way if they're up to something no good – most times something illegal.

Dean was about to protest when he saw something in his dad's eyes and knew that this time he'd just have to stay back and watch; that something was going on and he'd have to wait until it played out before he found out exactly what it was. He continued to watch as his dad walked over to the woman and although he couldn't tell what was being said, he could tell that whatever his dad was up to was about to backfire – big time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John wasn't sure how to find out what was going on, but he was good at improvising and he was damn sure he could convince this woman he was the one she was supposed to meet and in the process find out what the hell was going on. It didn't take long to get across the park, and he found that he hadn't have worried – she wasn't a patient person.

"It's about time you showed up, I told you that speed was of the essence!" Joanna sneered as she once again checked her watch before glaring at her watch.

Quirking his brow, John smirked before he answered, his voice deep as he spoke, "Look lady, I get you have a job for me to do and you want it done quick, but you have to get it through your head… what you want done, it's not exactly what most people would call legal. I don't just jump for anyone; I have my own worries to deal with. So if you have a problem with that, then you need to find someone else."

"You're not the same person I talked to." Joanna accused, standing quickly before she started walking away.

"Nope, you talked to my screener. I've had too many flakes out there that say one thing and do another." John shot to her back, hoping to salvage this as much as possible. Something was wrong here, very wrong, and he needed to figure it out soon.

Pausing, Joanna seemed to think about that a moment before she turned around and studied the man before her. Yes, she's dealt with partners, screeners, and even a type of manager once, not that it helped, but if this one could actually succeed where the others failed, then she'd jump through whatever hoops she had to.

"Fine, I understand, one can never be too careful." She said with a slight smile. "You remember our terms I'm sure, so…"

"Look lady, I get you don't want to mention it out loud, but you gotta understand, my screener is just to let me know if you're legit. He might pass on the information and handle whatever terms are left over, but there's no way I'm going to trust a go between when it comes to my business. Now, you tell me what you want, I'll make sure it meshes with what I've been told." John was more than a little worried. The rock that had settled in his stomach was now getting heavier and he had no idea what he was getting into – at least, he hoped not.

"Twenty now with the remaining fifty due when it's done." Joanna said swiftly and quietly. She'd learned before that it was prudent to be extra careful. When she saw his agreement, she smiled and pulled a picture out of her purse. "Take care of my little problem before my little girl gets out of the hospital and I'll make sure you get a nice bonus." She said with a wink as she handed the picture over to the man along with a large envelope and watched as his eye twitched slightly before looking back at her.

"How do you want it done?" John asked, surprised he could speak at all as the situation slammed home.

Joanna smiled before casually looking around the area. "It's such a beautiful day don't you think?" she asked, taking in the way the hues of the park seems to shine more now that the sun was overcast. "As long as it gets done, I don't care how it happens. Although, the more creative, the better I'll feel – and more likely to increase that bonus."

John watched as the woman walked away. He forced himself to walk back to the Impala with an even gait. Seeing Dean's worried gaze, he wondered just how the hell he was going to explain to his oldest boy that the woman expected him to kill their baby boy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The song Under the Milky Way began to play in his head, bringing back bittersweet memories, bringing him a measure of peace at the thought that his Jess was still living on in their little girl. He remembered Jess making him dance to the song on their first date, then played it the first time they made love, on their way to meet her parents, the first night in their apartment, on every monthly anniversary – saying that it made her feel not so alone during the rough times, and secure during the good ones, and that she wanted to share that with him. Smiling, he forced the tears away, knowing what she would have said about his pity party; and she would have been right – there are more people out there worse off than him at the moment.

He knew Mary Jess would pull through, just like she had so many other times. Normally he would have been right by her side while they performed any test or procedure, but he knew that dialysis could be tricky and he didn't want to risk his baby's health any further by possibly contaminating the area that held the promise of keeping her with him. Looking around the room he sighed at the emptiness of it, knowing that it was his doing that she didn't have a room full of balloons and cards full of well wishers. If he had taken care of the problem properly to begin with, he and his baby wouldn't have had to run so damned often. Instead though, he fell back on the knowledge that his Jess wouldn't have wanted him to murder her mother – no matter how crazy she'd gotten.

Pulling out his wallet he smiled sadly at the pictures inside; his Jess was the first one with her serene smile and laughing eyes looking back at him, little Mary Jessica was next being caught playing with her blue teddy bear, her curly blonde hair being an unruly mop that particular day. He continued to stare at the picture, amazed at how much his baby and his Jess looked alike, and wondered just how badly everything had gotten messed up. How had they gone from planning an early summer wedding in Minnesota, preparing for a baby and getting ready for law school to staying on the run from a demented lunatic, taking only temporary jobs paying minimum wage and feeling lucky to have that. He knew how it happened, but he still couldn't bring himself to blame Joanna, even though everyone else they knew was. Grief was a horrible thing and obviously this was the only way she could deal with it, and he could have been more understanding if she had stuck with attacking him. His sympathy had stopped the day she began to make the lives of those around him a living hell, the day she well and truly took the remaining parts of his family away.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter... oh... and my apologies in advance for the ending....

* * *

The trip back to the hospital was a rushed endeavor with both men needing to see for themselves that their remaining family members were safe. Neither one spoke about the transaction that just occurred, or the possibilities it left open, but it wasn't necessary; they both knew that with a hit being put on Sammy, then neither he nor little Mary Jess would be safe until they got answers.

It was hard not to run into the room with both barrels blazing with questions demanding answers, but discretion was still needed as their cover could get compromised and then there would be more kids suffering later. After checking in with the floor nurses station, both John and Dean knew that they would have to find the shtriga soon… another child had been admitted that morning, and didn't that just set with both men wrong. As much as neither one wanted to, they had to prioritize and it looked like that meant making a hard choice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Walking down the hall, Dr. Marshall wasn't sure whether to be curious or seriously pissed off. After breaking a promise to a patient's father, he had to leave the bedside of little Mary Jess with the dialysis barely half over, to answer a page calling him back to his office. What awaited him there though was more confusing than even this seeming epidemic they'd all found themselves in the middle of. What awaited him was an important private phone call from none other than the CDC, asking about the cases and letting him know that a group of investigators were on their way to determine if more resources would be necessary. Which left him pondering a very important question – if the CDC was just now sending investigators, then who the hell was in his hospital bothering his patients and their families?

"Dr. Marshall, we need a few minutes."

Hearing the voices attached to those words made the doctor stop suddenly before turning abruptly to the people who had called his attention.

"You're damned right we do." He hissed as he motioned to an empty room off to the side. After closing the door he tried to tamp down his anger, he really did, but whatever these two were playing at was actually hurting his patients and he couldn't let that go. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "I just got a call from the CDC and they have no clue who you are. Not to mention the way you walk in here expecting full disclosure of patient records and then turn around and harass their families… it's disgusting! The only reason why I haven't made the call to the cops yet is because the last thing we need is for everyone to get upset and make the matter worse. Now get out of here, don't come back or by damn, I'll make sure you both rot in jail for the rest of your lives."

John and Dean both watched the doctor before them and understood where the man was coming from, but that didn't help their situation any… in fact it made it worse.

"I'm sorry doc, but you see, we can't do that."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It was the sound of movement outside the door that abruptly brought Sam out of a doze and back to reality. The sight of the door opening and the orderlies bringing his baby girl back to him lifted a weight on his chest he hadn't even realized was there, giving him a moment of peace that granted the strength to stand up and help them get her settled back into the bed. When he turned back around however he faced a very stern face that looked quite out of place on the previously cheerful person.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. We give you plenty of time to get some sleep and I bet you just sat there and brooded didn't you? No… don't answer; I can see it just as plain as day on your face." Molly said sternly as she walked closer and stood staring up at the man who had a good foot of height on her. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way… and by _easy_, I mean _mine_. Now get over there to that recliner and kick back. I've already informed the others that if they really need me then, and _only then_, can they come find me – until then, I'm playing private duty. Now – _sit_!"

Dumbfounded, Sam knew that he should have found the whole scene amusing, but he did have to admit that his brain wasn't firing on all cylinders at the moment, lending credence to the idea that the recliner in the corner was actually a great idea, if only for an hour – tops.

Molly nodded as she watched the young father finally give in to his exhaustion. There had been a bet going around waiting to see how long he would last before he finally passed out, or had to be hospitalized himself.

"No, I'm not going to let either of those things happen to you young man." She whispered as she put a large thermal blanket over him. "You have too much to fight for to allow yourself to get so run down. Now sleep, it'll be better in the morning."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dr. Dean Marshall, Rhodes Scholar, sat completely speechless as what he'd been told whirled around in his brain with no comprehension what so ever. He had been raised in a devout Methodist home, and grew up to believe that although there could be divine intervention, it was much more rare than people made it out to be, and that those things that went 'bump in the night' were dark fantasies of unintelligent minds trying to find answers to things that they were unable to understand. Now though, he was being told that the illness brought upon the children of his hospital wasn't do to some errant form of bacteria, but something supernatural and the only way to stop it was to let two men who he'd thought were CDC investigators hunt the creature down. Although it was a terrifying thought, what disturbed him the most though, was that for some reason he couldn't understand himself, he found himself believing them.

"So, this…"

"Shtriga."

"Right, this Shtriga hunts children for their energy. How do we know who it is?"

John really hated to coddle people, either they got it or they didn't, but they needed this man's help if they were going to defeat this thing and still be in a position to help Sammy.

"Look, normally we wouldn't even tell you about this, but we have another issue that we have to deal with at the same time so we need your help. Can you think of anyone that has access to all the kids; that has been taking care of them more so than they normally would with any other patient?"

Leaning back in his chair, Dr. Marshall looked at both men and sighed. "You've just described our whole staff. We're a small hospital, most of these kids we've known since they've been born, the only exception is Mary Jessica and…"

Dean sensed something was lurking in the back on the doctor's mind and he was more than a little impatient to get to it. "Look doc, no matter how crazy it sounds, it's better than the nothing we have so far. Time's running out and we need to find this thing quick!"

Nodding, Dr. Marshall knew the younger man was right, but how could… "Ok, it's completely out of left field but… Anna, Anna Collins has taken a particular interest in Mary Jessica, and…"

"…and Mary Jessica is the only one of the kids that has declined faster than expected. Yeah, ok… that gives us something to go on, thanks." John said quietly, disturbed at how quickly he had been willing to dismiss his granddaughter's illness as something natural. _Damn it!_

"Ok, so now what?" the doctor asked, suddenly concerned that his hospital was about to be turned into a warzone with his patients being caught in the crossfire.

Smiling, Dean shrugged his shoulder a bit. "We get the bad guy and go home."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Molly was more than happy with her plan. Sam was now sleeping comfortably in the corner while his little angel seemed to be finally in a healing sleep, hopefully gaining the strength she'd need to fight this infection completely. She knew that if this little girl got the rest she needed, she'd be up and giving her daddy fits in no time.

She continued to watch the father and daughter sleep, while trying hard not to get lost in times past. This small family reminded her so much of her brother and niece that it hurt.

"Excuse me Molly, I was sent here to tell you that they needed you in…"

"Please tell them that whatever they need, I'm sure they can find someone else to do it." Molly said quietly, not giving attention to the young aide at the door. Thinking that the young woman had taken the hint and left, she was totally unprepared for the sharp pain in her skull before the bright light exploded behind her eyes… then nothing.

"I'm very sorry Molly, but you see, I'm getting very hungry." Anna whispered as she stepped over the nurse's unconscious body before gliding towards the bed, her features changing, elongating, rotting, as she got closer to her prey. "Yes, very hungry."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, I normally don't post 2 chapters in one night, but I was... ahem... coerced into updating quickly, so I typed fast and furiously to get this written tonight. I hope you all like it! Uh... Ali... can I go potty now, puhleeeeze?!?

* * *

The hallway was just too damned long, or it was charmed to grow in length the faster a person tried to cross it – either way, it was taking too damned long to get to the people they needed to, leaving both Winchester men as well as a very panicked doctor feeling as if they would not get to their destination in time.

Ignoring the shocked looks of those that quickly maneuvered out of the way, as well as the shocked and disapproving gazes from the nursing station, all three men didn't pause as they finally reached the door, just hit the door like linebackers blocking the would be winning touchdown, and didn't stop until they were inside the room taking in the scene before them – little Mary Jess barely looking up from her bed, Sam on the floor pummeling a creature so heinous that the mere look of it sent even the hardened stomach begging for leniency.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam was dreaming of a beautiful summer day, Jessica dressed in that flowing white dress that she saved for special occasions holding Mary Jessica. Dean blatantly fawning over both newly joined Winchester girls, and his Dad proudly clasping him on the back saying how proud he was that his youngest had found such a wonderful girl. With their family and friends close by enjoying the festivities, it was the perfect day that he and Jess had been planning for months. The storm was unexpected, giving a sense of foreboding that he couldn't explain, even as he turned and watched as each of his family and friends slowly disappeared into the wind. When Jessica disappeared, he had barely enough time to catch Mary Jess before she hit the ground, her sobs barely heard over the howling wind.

Startled, Sam was jolted back awake, disoriented and unable to get his bearings until he heard a raspy, crackling voice, _"Yes, very hungry." _Still not fully aware, he knew that something was very wrong and looked immediately towards the bed and froze momentarily as he tried to distinguish what he saw, before tossing that idea out the window and allowed instinct to take over.

He wouldn't remember springing out of the recliner, not even bothering to sit up in it first. He wouldn't remember diving over his little girl's bed to tackle the rotting form that obviously had malicious intent towards his baby. He wouldn't remember the first strike of his fist in its face, or the second, or the third, but he would remember the satisfaction he felt when he finally felt the form beneath him go completely lifeless underneath him before the hands on his shoulders registered in his focused brain.

"… c'mon Sammy, you did it… now let go!" Dean pleaded, trying hard to pry his little brother away from the simmering mess that had liquefied on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam asked, unsure about what happened, but knowing that if _Dean_ wanted him to chill out then he had to have really lost it.

Dean let out a long breath and relaxed a little. "Yeah little brother, I'm here. Now how about we get up off the floor and get down to something more important – little bit over there looks like she wants a hug."

As Dr. Marshall watched the scene unfold before him he wasn't exactly sure what to believe. Deciding that he'd make his final judgments later, he continued to tend to Molly, praying that the nurse was overall alright; he had a feeling that the young father in front of him would be devastated if she wasn't.

"Da…" Mary Jess weakly called out, moving her hand towards her daddy in need.

"Oh baby," Sam cried out as he rushed towards her and gently scooped her close. "Daddy's not going anywhere… just had a disagreement with the floor, that's all."

John watched as Sammy tended to his little girl and was once again amazed at how gentle he was with her, especially while still coming down from an adrenaline rush that he had to be going through. Looking across the room, he saw Dean's intense look and knew that he had to fix this – their family had been splintered long enough.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

While it took most of the children only a few days after the shtriga was killed to bounce back from their illnesses, Mary Jess was still on IV antibiotics and around the clock care until finally on the fourth day her kidneys unexpectedly began working again and most signs of infection began to dissipate. Although relieved, Sam still hadn't left her bedside, and adamantly refused to speak to anyone about anything besides her health while in the room.

John leaned against the wall next to his granddaughter's room and began drinking his second cup of coffee that morning. He knew that if he walked in there at the moment he and his youngest son would have one hell of a blowout and that wouldn't be anywhere good for Mary Jessica. He instead listened to the bits and pieces of conversation that drifted towards him, letting him know that Dean wasn't getting anywhere either with Sammy. Finally, feeling as if he could take whatever his son had to toss at him, he pushed open the door and watched as his eldest was trying to convince his younger brother to stop and listen for a moment all the while Sammy wasn't pausing even a second in getting his little girl ready to leave the hospital.

"Look Dean, I get that you think you have some big revelation for me. What you don't seem to understand is that I probably already know what you're going to say, ok?" Sam said, frustrated that he was being distracted in trying to remember whether or not he had everything. He'd already made arrangements to make payments through an account he had set up for these type of situations, allowing him some time to either scrape up the money, or hustle it – either way, they'd only be 'traceable' for a month at the most. He knew that if it came close he could make a phone call, but he didn't want to open that can of worms unless he absolutely had to.

"Believe me little brother… you don't. Now stop for two damn seconds and _listen_!"

Having enough of his brother, Sam turned around and stood his full height, making sure to look down into his brother's face. "Back off Dean, I'm not some little kid you can tell what to do anymore." He gritted out, making sure that his brother knew he meant business. What he didn't expect was the large hand gripping his shoulder firmly. Turning his head, he saw his dad and knew that the man wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine… meet me at my apartment in an hour."

John looked at both his boys before nodding. He didn't know why he was agreeing to waiting, but he did know that he wasn't going to allow his boy to be a sitting duck. Motioning to Dean, he led the way out the door and hissed, "We're not going far. If Joanna Moore thought to hire someone besides me, then Sammy'll be a sitting duck on the way home. Right now we have time to shadow him and make sure no one gets to him, ok? Now calm down!"

Grinding his teeth together, Dean wanted so badly to lay into his dad right then and remind him his part of this fiasco, but decided against it – the hospital had seen enough excitement for awhile and he didn't think a good old fashioned throw down would be a good image to leave these people with.

Bypassing the main entrances, they stayed close to the shadows until they had a good vantage point of the building. It was close to half an hour later before they saw Sam walk out carrying his precious bundle to an ancient looking Honda Civic hatchback. Not sure they were seeing things right, they watched as Sam carefully placed Mary Jess in her car seat in the back, before turning trying to start to small car only to give up and push start the ridiculously small car into submission.

"Ah jeez Dad…" Dean said mournfully as he rubbed the top of his head in amazement. "What the…"

Shaking his head, John had no answer, but knew that if they were going to find out anything, they'd better get a move on.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam knew that his dad and brother would follow, not that they needed to since they already had the address, but they somehow had it in their heads that he needed looking after. Smirking, he looked at his baby girl through the rear view mirror and smiled. He hadn't needed looking after for quite awhile now.

It had taken him longer to get out of the hospital than he thought since Molly had made sure to give him her work and home numbers with explicit instructions on how he was supposed to call if he needed _anything_, no matter how big or small. There had been a time when he'd have refused flat out, but he'd learned the hard way that sometimes he did have to leave his little girl otherwise they'd starve. Sure, he'd pick flexible jobs most times, but there was the occasional night of playing pool to get them through the harder times that he still had to consider. Although he'd been known to take her with him to work, night's dishwashing while she slept on in her carrier came easily to mind, he adamantly refused to take her to a bar, and most family pool halls frowned on betting of any kind. So yeah, he might actually have to take her up on her offer.

Sighing, he looked at the small clock on the dash and wished he had given himself more time. He had hoped to have at least half an hour before his dad and brother showed up, but as it was he'd barely have enough time to get Mary Jess settled and a few things picked up before they arrived – if he still had a place to live that is. Mrs. Myers seemed like a reasonable woman on the phone when he explained the situation and that he'd pay her the rent as soon as they got back, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd heard one thing on the phone and seen something totally different when he got home.

Pulling into his parking spot, he was relieved to see a very happy old woman walking onto her sidewalk.

"Sam Mathewson… young man, did you get amnesia in that hospital? I know you knew how to use a phone to tell me about the rent, foolish boy, but to not let me know how that sweet angel was doing. Why I almost fretted myself into hysteria until Molly mentioned a darling girl being released today. Well, it didn't take long for me to know who she was talking about. Now, don't give me any fuss, you get that baby inside out of the cold and we'll talk later over some hot cocoa and tea. I'll bring it up in the morning and we'll settle up then. Well? What are you waiting for… move!" Mrs. Myers scolded as she gently pushed the tall man aside to get a glimpse at Mary Jess. "Ah yes… and my Grandmother's chicken soup… that'll put some color back in those sweet cheeks. Now get a move on young man."

Shaking his head, Sam smiled slightly as he unfastened his baby girl from her seat and wrapped her even tighter in the blankets he kept for her when they traveled, helping her coat keep her warm. It didn't take him very long to get up the rickety stairs and even less time to jostle to door open without bothering to use his key, thankful that he hadn't turned down the heat before they left.

The warmth hit them like a comforting wall and it was everything he had in him not to curl up next to Mary Jess and let the rest of the day pass on by. But he knew that they'd have company in a very short time so he tucked her carefully onto her mattress before shutting the door mostly closed, only allowing a slight crack to alert him to any needs she might have while he talked to his… family.

That word hit hard since he hadn't felt like he'd had one for so long. As he made his way through the tiny apartment gathering the toys that were only slightly scattered as well as a few books and blankets, he thought about how much he'd lost since Joanna Moore became a seemingly permanent fixture in this nightmare.

The sound of boots traipsing up the steps alerted him that their company had arrived.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Pulling up to what looked like a group of hovels smashed together; John had to wonder what the hell was going on. Sure, he and the boys had lived in some dives before, but he couldn't believe that his boy would put his ill little girl in a place that looked like it would fall apart with them inside. Not needing to glance at the address he knew they were in the right place, and it only took a moment to look up along the rotting stairs on the outside of the building to know that that was where they needed to be. Looking at Dean he knew that the feeling of disgust was mutual, but they both refused to voice it in an effort not to jinx this meeting.

The walk up the stairs was made with careful precision until they both finally made it to the small landing and faced the ill hung door. They hadn't needed to knock since as they got close enough, Sam opened the door and motioned them in.

"She's asleep at the moment, so come in and get comfortable." Sam said quietly. He knew there was only an old couch and a few other chairs that came with the apartment, but he refused to be downright rude.

Looking around John nodded before taking a straight back wood chair and sitting down after making sure it was close to the edge of the couch. Dean wasn't sure what to expect, but he wanted to be close to his brother when they broke the news. After everyone was settled John and Dean looked at each other and silently agreed that it should be Dean to break the news to his little brother, but before Dean had a chance to fully open his mouth Sam spoke, leaving both elder Winchester men speechless.

"So, has she hired a hit man yet?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I heard a song today that spurred me to write another chapter to this one so quickly. Although not my best, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Now, repeat after me... 'Joanna must die... Joanna must die...'

* * *

Sam saw the shock on both his father and brother and felt more bone weary than he had the whole time he'd been sitting with Mary Jess in the hospital. Nodding, he stood and walked to the cabinet next to the sink and filled a glass with cold water.

"Yeah, ok… time to move again then." He muttered to himself as he drank the water and tried to force his brain to come up with a better plan than just, 'RUN!'

"Sam, there's something you need to know. She thinks she hired me to kill you." John said brusquely as he too stood to face his son. "We wanted to warn you about…"

"…about what she was up to? Sorry Dad, been there, done that. She'll figure out soon enough that you're not going to do what she paid you for and she'll find a way to deal with you before she hires someone else." Sam explained softly as he leaned against the counter and hung his head on his chest. He knew he needed to leave soon, but he also needed to do what was best for his little girl, and what that meant at the moment was rest. Sighing, he turned around, "Look, I know you're not going to leave town, but you need to lay low for awhile. If she's going on schedule, then she'll have already made contact with another professional and is just waiting to see if you make contact, if you don't, she'll put a hit on you before coming after me again."

Dean wasn't sure he really understood what his mind was saying he was hearing. "Sammy, you can't be serious. If that's true then we need to make sure you and Mary Jessica are someplace safe while we deal with her!"

Suddenly Sam was in his brother's personal space with a fierce look in his eyes and his voice full of steel. "Keep your voice down… I have a sick little girl in the next room and if she wakes up so help me…"

"Sam, step back." John warned softly, adding his own firm timber to his voice as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We're not going to do anything until we know what the hell is going on. Now are you going to fill us in on why you abandoned your family, or should we just take a wild guess?"

Sam began to chuckle sadly as he shook his head, "Abandon you? I was trying to _save_ you!" he said, stressing everything into that sentence that he knew he'd never be able to convey into words. "You don't get it do you? I had a _life_, not much of one after Jess died, but I still had friends and family who cared. She took all of it away piece by piece and I knew that she wasn't done. Tell me dad, how do you think you, Dean, Pastor Jim, Bobby, Joshua, Caleb and the rest of our friends would fare if the authorities got wind of what we do… _what we've done_? That's what she does, and that's what she'll continue to do to everyone I ever cared about. Now do you get it? Now do you understand what I'm up against?"

John stood and stared at the stark terror in his son's face and understood that it wasn't for himself, but for those around him that seemed to get caught in the crossfire. Nodding, he gently pushed Sam to the couch. "Tell us the rest son, we're here now and we're not leaving you to deal with by yourself."

Sighing, Sam nodded, not that he agreed with his dad, but he knew that they weren't leaving so why fight it. "It started after we got word that Jess… died. Mary Jess was in critical condition and they weren't holding out much hope for her, although the nurses in the Neonatal unit nicknamed her Tiger to give her the strength to pull through. I was barely functioning, but knew that something had changed horribly but it wasn't until Joanna started being extremely nice that I started to worry." He saw their expressions and shrugged. "I put protections up and she tried convincing everyone we knew that it was satanic and I was going to use her daughter for a human sacrifice." Hearing his dad and brother laugh lightly he smiled. "Yeah, well, it got worse. When I refused to give her a list of people to call for me, she began to cause trouble at the hospital and tried to keep me from Mary Jess. It took a signed order from a mentor to keep things from progressing further until…" he sighed and stood.

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, knowing that something big was coming and he wasn't sure what he could do to stop it, didn't know how to protect his brother.

"You have to understand… for two months I barely slept, eating was something out of necessity and only if someone put a sandwich or coffee in my hand. I had no concept of time… hell, I didn't even realize I missed Jess' funeral until a month later. My whole world was inside an incubator, relying on machines to breath for her, I couldn't leave… I didn't want to."

John nodded in understanding. He knew what his son had to have felt after losing his girl and having a tiny life left behind in her stead.

"At first it was a polite letter advising me that under the circumstances my scholarships would be held until further notice, any and all financial aid packages put on hold until admission was reinstated. It took me less than above board means to find out that Joanna Moore had promised a considerable donation in memory of Jess with the condition that I was 'discouraged' to continue my education at Stanford. Then it was pressure on my friends. Non-stop phone calls from busy establishments at all hours of the night on all their phones, menacing strangers watching their apartments. One of my friends, Eric, had a juvenile record tied to drugs and gang violence. He'd got away from that life and was determined to make something of himself, but somehow the local newspaper found out and…Nothing really tied to her, but it was just blatant enough to know what she wanted. The real kicker was what she attempted with her husband when he told her to stop and basically sided with me – she pushed to have his company vote him off the board and put her in his place, talk about a hostile takeover. All this happened while Mary Jess was in the hospital and by the time she was upgraded and was ready for release, there was already a contract on my head and I had no place to go without putting everyone under a microscope. No matter where we go, she finds us and whoever tries to help, ends up getting hurt one way or another."

Angered, Dean stood and paced while growling at his brother, "I still don't get it Sammy. Why didn't you pick up the phone? I mean yeah, it would have been uncomfortable, but you know that we'd deal with it."

Leaning back against the couch Sam shook his head slightly, "No Dean, you don't get it. She wouldn't have stopped… hell, she hasn't stopped! Dean do you know how many times she's put a contract on me? Six. Now, how many of those guys are now alive to tell about the one that got away? None. She doesn't deal with failure well and she makes sure to have a backup in place."

"Son, we watched her for awhile and she's not exactly living the lifestyle of the elite. Where is she getting the money for these… contracts?"

"Todd, Jess' dad, managed to get her to agree to a settlement. They would separate but keep it quiet in hopes of keeping the company sound, and in exchange she'd get a monthly allowance as long as she stayed out of trouble." Sam chuckled slightly. "I always thought he should have worded it differently. He was expecting her to go someplace for awhile and stew, not take the money and cause more havoc. He's tried to help us, but when she finds out she makes another bid for the business and if she won the company would collapse and send thousands of people and their families in the street."

Muttering a curse, John knew that people often were more heartless than demons, but to have one determined to go after his boy angered him more than he could express. Finally though, he was able to speak again. "Ok, assuming that this is all true and that it excuses why you didn't at least try to get hold of Jim if not us, how the hell has she been able to find you… I know I taught you better than that."

Grinning at what was obviously a teasing jab, Sam looked at the amused look Dean was giving him and motioned to the bedroom. "She has some health issues… the type that is better off keeping the medical records straight instead of fabricating them when needed. I use aliases for everything but that. Normally I don't have a problem with the insurance company, but there are times that they make a mistake and let the wrong person know which hospital to 'send the forms'. Todd's been great about handling the legal issues, but he has a hard time with anything else without her finding out. I still don't know how he managed this year's hospitalization insurance for Mary Jess… probably able to hide it under 'Green Fees' or something."

Dean was just about to ask something else when they heard a faint cry coming from the bedroom. He watched as his brother made his way tiredly into the room and softly sang his baby girl back to sleep. It was only a minute later when he reappeared.

"She knows we'll be leaving soon… she always knows." Sam said with a sad look on his face. "You know what the damnedest thing is? I've been so damn close to her on more than one occasion that I could have snapped her freaking neck, but I couldn't do it – I couldn't tarnish Jess' memory that way."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: 1st off... sorry for the wait, I've been down with a cold, and work has picked up, so I hope you all forgive me. 2nd... I'm not thrilled with this one because I know that everyone's going to wonder about the change between Sam and John... don't worry... there's no change - I won't try to fix what works. ;) Otherwise, I really hope you like it!

* * *

Joanna Moore sat and drank her coffee while reading one of the courtesy newspapers the establishment provided. Gourmet coffee was the one luxury that she hadn't forgone in the effort to make Samuel Winchester pay for what he'd done to her family, and she was going to enjoy every sip of it until it was completely gone.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I believe you dropped this." A deep voice whispered in her ear just as a large hand placed a napkin on her small table. Turning, she saw a tall man walk outside, otherwise no one else was close by. Puzzled, she opened the napkin and saw the words that made her heart jump.

_Let's try it again. Same park in half an hour? Don't forget to feed the ducks. _

Somehow she knew that this wasn't a joke, which could only mean that someone else had met her; someone who took her money, someone who would pay.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John looked at Dean and knew that his eldest was thinking the same thing he was – Sammy was in over his head. They had sent him to bed and watched as he curled around Mary Jess before immediately falling asleep, giving them more insight on just how worn out he really was, before they started taking inventory of the apartment – what there was to take inventory of anyway. The cabinets had two sets of dishes stacked neatly in place, a half empty jar of generic peanut butter and sleeve of crackers. Neither of them wanted to say what was really on their minds, 'Sammy hates peanut butter.' The remaining food however was obviously for little Mary Jess with boxes of cereal perfect for little fingers to grasp hold of, and a couple types of treats that they both remembered a toddler Sammy loving when he was her age. The refrigerator wasn't much better with a half gallon of milk that had just reached its expiration date, a package of hot dogs, a small jar of apple sauce and a can of opened powder baby formula.

"Damn," Dean muttered as he sat back down on the couch. Sure, there had been times growing up that they had come close to running out of food, but after he and Sammy had been old enough to do odd jobs, neither one of them had trouble getting money if things were tight. To see his little brother in this position made him wonder if this was as bad as it got, or if there were more surprises to come.

Knowing exactly how Dean was feeling, John wasn't sure if he could stand to see anymore of his son's broken life, while at the same time wanting nothing more than to pick him up like he did when he was younger and tell him everything was going to be alright.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made both hunters go on full alert and were about to answer it with guns drawn when they heard Sam's voice from the other room call out for them to hold on. As they turned, they saw him stagger towards the door and they both had to wonder what the kid was thinking by not being armed.

"Yeah… who is it?" Sam called out, wondering who would show up on his doorstep.

"Sam, it's me… Blake. Hey, uh… can you let me in for a minute?"

Sam paused for a minute before he suddenly remembered who Blake was. Sometimes it really didn't pay to move around so much. Opening the door he let the young man inside only to turn around and see his brother and father pointing guns at the kid.

"Guys, this is Blake… he works the night shift with me at the grocery store down the street. Blake, this is my over protective family."

The kid looked at the older guys and shrugged, not bothering to ask what was really on his mind. Turning back towards Sam he held out an envelope. "Chuck told me to give this to you. The guys and I tried talking him out of it, but you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Blake. Hey… you still doing ok in school?" Sam asked, hoping that the kid wasn't going to throw everything away so easily.

Blake nodded. "Yeah man, Melissa and I talked about it, and we both agreed that just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean that we both can't raise the baby. We've both been accepted to NYU so it should work out ok."

Smiling, Sam nodded and watched the kid walk down the steps and out of sight. "His parents kicked him out after they found out about the baby, he's been living with his grandmother down the street." He said sadly before closing the door. Opening the envelope he sighed at the money that was inside.

Dean saw the envelope and wondered what was in it that would make his brother look more depressed than before. "Hey, you ok over there?" Dean asked, just about to make a joke when he saw his little brother nod.

"Yeah, just wish it was a bit more, that's all." Sam said as he put the money in the wallet before opening a closet and pulling out two backpacks. "Guess no time like the present."

Both John and Dean watched as Sam walked into the one bedroom only to emerge less than five minutes later with both bags noticeably fuller, but nowhere near capacity.

"Son?" John asked, wondering what exactly his youngest was planning, especially as exhausted as he still obviously was. As Sam ignored him, he turned towards Dean and shrugged his shoulder.

Seeing his dad's worry, Dean followed his brother into the bathroom and watched as he carefully packed an impressive med kit as well as several prescriptions before adding the normal toiletry to the bag.

"Look Dean, I get that you're trying to help, but it's ok. We've been through this so many times she'll probably sleep right through it." Sam said as he walked past his brother and into the kitchen.

"Son, stop! We're here to help whether you want it or not and…"

"and what Dad? Have you forgotten Gainesboro or how about Austin? I sure as hell haven't. All it would take would be a couple of phone calls and you're in prison for fraud. I might not have agreed with you about it, but I never wanted that." Sam called over his shoulder as he packed the non perishable foods and mixed a bottle of formula for Mary Jess.

No, John hadn't forgotten how close he'd been to getting tried for both credit card and insurance fraud, but that shouldn't matter now – not when his family needed him. "Sammy. I get it, really, I do… but I don't think you do. We're. Not. Leaving. Without. You." He didn't add that there was no way they were going to allow him to leave by himself with a sick baby and fifty five bucks in his wallet.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The park was already showing longer shadows, giving warning that soon it would be dark. No longer were there children playing, having been called home by their parents in hope of warming the younger ones before dinner time, leaving the two remaining occupants standing beside what was once a duck pond.

"I see you got my message."

Joanna turned and smiled, "So, if you're who I talked to on the phone, who was here at the park?"

"As far as I can tell, the kid's dad. Look, I'm not into small talk lady so how about we get down to business. You pay me what we agreed and I'll take care of the other two as a bonus."

"Other two?" she asked in horror, sure he was talking about her granddaughter.

"Yeah, the dad and brother. Look lady, normally I wouldn't have stuck around this long, but one thing that really chaps my ass is someone who tries to take my place. Do we have a deal or not?"

As Joanna's smile grew, she asked, "So, when should I expect everything to be wrapped up?"

"Considering I have another job lined up, tonight. I'll find you when it's done – don't call."

She watched him walk away and sighed. So Sam's family showed up, if she'd been privy to that information earlier, she could have arranged a much more fitting surprise. However, she wasn't as choosy as she once was, she would take what she could get – as long as Sam Winchester was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it's so short, it just seemed like a good place to stop...

* * *

Sam stared at his father in disbelief. It just figured that he'd spend years away from his family, and now after only a short time being in the same room together the man was already trying to control his life. "Look Dad, I get that you're determined to make sure I don't end up splattered on the sidewalk somewhere, but I'm not going to stand here and fall into line waiting for the next order."

Groaning, Dean rubbed his face knowing that right now was not the time to start arguing about who was in charge of what; they needed to get Sammy and Mary Jess out of there, not waste time rehashing old wounds. "Sammy, look… just grab the stuff, wake up your little girl and let's go. You know as well as I do that the more time we're here, the more time that crazy mother in law of yours has to get someone else to knock you off."

As soon as Dean's speech came to an end, Sam smirked before grinning, "Better knocked off than knocked up, right Dean?"

"Shuddup and get that pretty girl of yours."

John watched in amazement as Sam made his way to the bedroom and gently coaxed his baby girl awake. Normally he would have already picked up the kid and been out to the car, but if he was honest with himself even a tiny bit, he'd admit that he actually wanted to see his granddaughter while she was actually awake and aware. Although he and Dean hadn't been able to stay with Sam and his little girl while she was still recovering, they made sure they were close by, even going so far as 'checking in' with the doctor and sharing their concern about how tired the little girl seemed to be only to be assured that it was normal under the circumstances – whatever that meant.

"Hey Tiger lily, feel up to meeting a few people?" Sam soothed as he walked back into the living room. "This is your Grandpa, and this is your Uncle Dean."

The room was completely silent as both Dean and John stared at the tiny girl in front of them. Although obviously still tired, her pale green eyes sparkled with happiness, making everything else about her shine. While John couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat at the sight of the tiny version of Mary, Dean stood transfixed at the sight of what his baby brother helped create.

As Mary Jess rested on her daddy's shoulder, she looked between the two men in the room and smiled before putting her thumb in her mouth, closed her eyes and muttered "Da", content with where she was.

Sam smiled and gave his baby girl a gentle hug. Although his dad and brother had seen Mary Jess in the hospital, they hadn't actually had a chance to meet her since they had tried to stay away from prying eyes after dealing with the shtriga posing as a nurse's aide. Now though, his family was together in the same room and he actually felt whole again, something he hadn't felt since Jess died.

"Ok, I guess we need to get out of here. I've made her bottle so she should be happy for awhile." Sam said quietly, unsure about what to really do next. Normally he'd just head out the door and deal with whoever chased after them as soon as he could, as it was now though he really didn't want to walk away from the rest of his family – no matter how much they tried to annoy him.

Nodding, John tried to speak, but it took a few times to clear his throat, the sweet girl in front of him taking his attention. "Dean will ride with you. In fact, he'll drive – no arguments Sammy… you're still dead on your feet and if we get into a situation, he'll have a faster reaction time."

Dean wasn't sure exactly what it was that his dad thought he'd be able to do in that tin can his brother called a car, but he'd do his best – there was no way he was going to allow someone to hurt his little brother or niece.

With John taking the lead, they made their way out the door and into the fading the light. Maneuvering the weakened steps slowed them slightly, but they had made their way half-way down when the splinters flew off the side of the house next to Sam's head causing him to misstep and land wrong on the next step down hard making his left leg crash through – effectively making him a stationary target.

"DEAN, GRAB MARY JESS!" Sam yelled as he practically tossed his little girl to the one person he knew he could trust with anything or anyone. He didn't even pause to see if his brother caught his baby, he already knew the answer and spent his time instead trying to pull his leg free so he could get out of the line of fire.

John had been halfway between Sammy, Mary Jess and the bottom of the stairs when he heard the shot. Cursing his negligence, he was racing back up as he heard his youngest son's yell to his brother. Not bothering to see if Dean had hold of the baby, he covered Sammy in hopes of obscuring the shooter's view. Seeing the problem, he had just managed to help free his son's leg when he felt a burn in his shoulder and the sudden realization that Sammy wasn't the only target.

"Dean, get out of sight!" John yelled as he pulled Sammy back and over the railing, hoping he could at least soften the landing a little.

Sam had no idea what just happened. One moment he was feeling triumphant that he had managed to free his leg, even if it did have a chunk of wood embedded, then he heard the other shot right before feeling his dad's hands grab hold of his jacket and then becoming airborne.

As Dean held Mary Jess close just inside the door, he scoped out the possible areas the sniper could be hiding, discouraged when he didn't see it right away. Trying to calm his little niece while watching the building across the street for any movement, it took a moment but he finally saw a shadow and was about to call out a warning when he heard it; police sirens. Knowing that he didn't need to tell his dad that they needed to get moving, he watched the shadow move away from the open window and took it as a sign to get moving. By the time he finished racing down the steps, his dad and brother were already in motion and starting the Honda before he climbed in the back to fasten the little girl in his arms into her car seat.

"Sammy…" he began, wanting to remind his brother that he was supposed to drive when he had to quickly reach over and shut the door as they hit asphalt and wasn't slowing down. "Damn little brother." He said, not prepared for the consequences of his little outburst.

"Damn…damn…" Mary Jess chanted happily.

Groaning, Sam looked at his brother in the rear view mirror. "Thanks Dean, really." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.


	10. Chapter 10

The small diner was more than just a little off the beaten path, but that's why John picked it. They had been on the run for too damn long with two injured men and a sick baby and damn it, even the most hardened Marine needed to eat occasionally. So now he watched as his youngest son coaxed his little girl to eat some eggs all the while looking like he was trying to keep his own breakfast down. Something wasn't right but he had no idea how to broach the subject with his boy. He'd given up trying to get Dean to help with the situation, ever since they left the small town and raced through the night only to stop for gas, his oldest had purposefully ignored him unless it was absolutely necessary – and the kid was making damn sure it wasn't necessary.

It had been bad enough that Sammy had driven more than two hundred miles with a chunk of wood in his leg, but with his own bullet wound in the shoulder making him irritable, John really didn't want to deal with anything but the basics; and right now the basics were – run! Sure, the sane thing would be to stop at a motel somewhere, patch each other up, get a decent night's sleep and continue onward to Jim's, but it was different now. Now there was a scared little girl who needed all of them, and if that meant stopping only long enough to put gas in the vehicles, grab some water and change a diaper, then that's what was going to happen. There was no way he was going to let some low life sniper take away any part of his family, and until they knew exactly what they were dealing with, they were on the move.

Dean hated the whole situation. It had been bad enough that he couldn't convince Sammy to pull over and let him drive even though it was more than a little obvious that the kid was hurt, but during the first gas stop while his little brother was dealing with his leg with a bottle of peroxide and a bandana, he found out their dad was hurt and refusing to deal with it until they reached Pastor Jim's. Un freaking believable! Finally though, they stopped for more than gas and were now doing their best to pass as a normal family on a stupidly normal outing even though one was limping and the other still bleeding.

"Come on sweetie, just a little more." Sam coaxed, praying that he could get Mary Jess to eat just a little more before they headed out again. He knew she didn't feel like eating, and who could really blame her, but he was determined to make sure she didn't get sick again and that meant she needed to eat.

"Uh uh." Mary Jess whined as she spit out the remaining egg in her mouth. "Ba!"

"No, you're not getting your bottle right now. You need to finish your egg." Sam stated calmly while putting a little butter on a piece of toast. After breaking a piece off he handed it to his little girl and silently prayed she would take it without throwing it at him. She didn't normally have fits, but when she did… well, they were definitely noticeable.

John watched his son as he showed more patience than most people he knew, even himself most of the time. However it made him proud to see his boy was more than capable of taking care of his little girl.

"Sammy… son, we need to get going pretty soon and…"

"Yeah Dad, I know. Just give me a minute to fix her another bottle." Sam said before sighing wearily, "One of these days I'll break her of the damn thing."

Dean smirked a little after listening to his brother. One thing he learned from taking care of a much younger Sammy – the kid will be ready when the kid's ready. "Don't sweat it Sammy, she's fine. Besides, with everything going on right now, you really want to take it away?"

Sam shook his head and grinned, "Nah, but it'll be a whole lot easier when I don't have to remember where I put the stupid bottle brush."

Laughing, the Winchester men got up and gathered their things. It didn't take long for Sam to make a bottle to help calm Mary Jess while on the road, and even less time to actually get everyone back into their cars. They still had quite a drive ahead of them, but they knew the importance of making it as short a trip as possible.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim Murphy wondered just what type of a mess the Winchester's had gotten themselves into this time. John had called and in the shortest conversation he could ever remember having with the man got the jist that he should be expecting company, they were on the run, and at least one of them were hurt. Sometimes it didn't pay to be friends with John with as much drama as the man seemed to put everyone through.

The sound of John's truck pulling into the driveway broke him away from his thoughts but it was the sound of a smaller engine following that made him more curious. Opening the side door, he wasn't sure what he'd find, but seeing his friend practically fall out of his truck before righting himself wasn't one of them. After taking a good hard look at the man, Jim was about to lay into him for not patching himself up sooner when he saw Dean in the background looking anxious.

"Dean, what's wrong son?" Jim called out, wondering what could have the young man so tied up in knots. It wasn't until he saw the other person with them that the pieces to the puzzle seemed to fall into place. The young man was tall and thin with long shaggy dark hair, but what got him was the little girl in his arms. Shocked, he could only stare before finally he choked out, "Sammy? My God boy, is that you?"

"Hey Pastor Jim."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Stubborn fool. You know you could have ended up killing yourself, then where would those boys and that baby be?" Jim groused as he finished tending to his friend's wound. He was thankful that it wasn't as bad as it had initially looked, but that didn't help his ire any.

John had known the lecture was coming, and in a way he welcomed it. It meant that he was still alive and his boys were fine. Well, as fine as they could be. Even though Sammy had gotten out all the slivers, he seemed to have grabbed an infection and it wasn't a pretty sight, in fact if the normal antibiotics didn't start working they were determined to drag the boy to the ER to get him on some heavy duty ones.

"I know Jim, but you know as well as I do if we had stopped for any length of time, we would have lost our advantage. As it is, I'm still not sure we've completely lost him, but this was the best I could do without risking Mary Jess." John explained, hoping that Jim would take it and drop it; he was getting too tired of explaining himself about this.

Nodding, Jim understood and finished the bandage before sitting back. "Ok my friend, I'll lay off for awhile, but you need to understand that what you've just told me, I can't sit by and let you take care of this by yourself. We're going to need some help."

"Dad, we might have a problem." Dean said from the doorway. He'd heard what Jim said, but that was going to have to wait. "It's Sammy. His temp spiked up and now… well, you remember breakfast? Yeah, so does he."

Groaning, John struggled to put a clean shirt on and rushed towards the door. He'd been afraid of this. His boy had been so concerned about keeping his baby healthy he forgot to do the same for himself, leaving his body too weak to fight off a stupid germ.

The closer they got to the bathroom, the louder Mary Jess' cries could be heard, along with the retching that Sammy was doing in the toilet. Opening the door, they saw the baby sitting in the bathtub leaning out towards her daddy while Sammy was trying hard to stay upright at all.

"Sammy?" John asked as he placed his hand on his son's forehead. Looking back at Dean he saw the bleak look and wondered about it. It wasn't until he heard Sammy's groan that he understood.

"No hospital."

Dean crouched down next to his little brother and carded his fingers through his hair. "Sammy, the antibiotic isn't working, you need something stronger."

"No… hospital."

Nodding, Dean looked at Sammy before looking at their dad, silently demanding that he do something.

Jim maneuvered his way to Mary Jess and picked her up in an effort to calm the little girl down. That only seemed to upset Sammy more, causing a struggle that the others knew he didn't have the energy for.

"NO!" Sam yelled out, trying to reach Mary Jess, convinced that Joanna had finally found them. "Jess!"

Grabbing his brother, Dean's concern grew as he realized that Sammy wasn't seeing them anymore. "Sam… Sammy, calm down… you're scaring her. Sammy, calm down." Dean said as he tried to hold his brother close. He wasn't prepared for Sam to go limp in his arms and it took his quick reflexes to keep his brother's head from hitting the edge of the tub. "Sammy?"

"Dean, I know someone who can help, I'll call him now. Can you get him to your room?" Jim asked, as he took the terrified little girl out of the bathroom, already knowing the answer. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but was praying mightily that he was wrong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean was lying next to his sleeping niece, keeping watch over her like he would baby Sammy, while John stood in the doorway watching over both of them. The doctor Jim had called had arrived and ordered everyone out while he looked the young man over, not giving an inch when the others protested. That had been over an hour ago and they were more than a little anxious to find out what was going on. Jim had disappeared, leaving the Winchesters free rein of the house even though they weren't feeling like doing anything but wait for the answer to their question, 'Is Sammy ok?'

Jim walked through the door about the time the doctor made it down the stairs, turning everyone's focus on them. The doctor rubbed his eyes before he looked at the men in front of him.

"It's sepsis, and it's aggressive. I don't know what was in that wood, but it's throwing that boy for a loop. I've started him on an IV antibiotic, and I'll be back in six hours to check on him and start him on another round. But before you ask me what I know you're going to ask me… don't. I want to reserve my opinions for something that matters. I'll do what I can for him; don't think otherwise, but right now… I don't know."

Jim nodded as if he had been afraid of that answer. He turned and saw the devastated looks on the Winchester men's faces and knew that this wasn't what they were hoping for. "Ok, well, I got some nutrition shakes for him. I figure the more we get in him, the faster he can fight this off. I also got a few things for a certain little girl to keep her occupied. After all, if she's anything like her daddy, she'll want to try everything."

Smiling sadly, Dr. Horton let himself out, hoping that Jim wouldn't have to call him before he got back, knowing that another call would mean the young man's fight was lost.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat by his brother's side and wondered how it got this bad. He'd seen his brother work the wood out of his leg, probe the wound in a manner that would have sent anyone else screaming in agony, irrigate the damn thing with peroxide, and still it got infected enough to end up here – with his brother unconscious from the fever, and everyone worried about if he'd make it.

"Hey Sammy. I just want to let you know that it's ok to rest, we're taking care of Mary Jess, but you better not even think about dying. You do that and I'll bring your sorry ass back here and kill you myself, got it? Good. Now that we have that out of the way, how about answering something for me… were you really planning on having your wedding here? Were you even going to call us?" Dean asked sadly, remembering all the times that he had wanted to call his brother but figured that the phone went both ways so Sammy probably didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't until he felt something on his wrist that he realized his brother was fighting to wake up.

"Best… man… jerk…" Sam rasped as he tried to tighten his hold on his brother but had to abandon that idea to the peaceful darkness that beaconed.

Smiling, Dean nodded before running another cool cloth over his brother's forehead. "Ok, as long as we got that settled… bitch."

John watched his boys and was amused by the quiet banter. He'd grown jealous of his boys' bond, but had been thankful of it at the same time. Now he knew he made the right choice in raising Dean the way he had, to be the one to protect Sammy. It was going to become even more necessary if he were going to do what he was planning. But not now, now he would wait until his boy was on the mend and things settled down, then he'd leave and end this – one way or another.

* * *

AN: I know... I know... not enough Mary Jess... jeez, give me a break people... I had to put Sammy down for a nap! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm not as sure about this chapter as I'd like, but hopefully you all will like it anyway.

* * *

The sound of something banging on the wooden floor echoed throughout the house, making its older conscious occupants cringe, especially when it was followed by the cries of a certain little girl.

"DA! DA! DAAAAAAAA!!!" Mary Jess screamed as he continued to bang the toy onto the floor.

Dean rushed down the stairs and looked at his dad in disbelief before stopping in front of his niece, immediately taking the toy away. "Alright little bit, enough. Your daddy is sick right now and needs his rest, so you need to be a little quieter."

Mary Jess considered Dean silently with her wide teary green eyes before she blew a raspberry at him, demanding once again her daddy.

Looking at Mary Jess then his dad, Dean wondered what the hell was going on. He remembered the few times that Sammy had thrown a full blown hissy fit and got his bottom spanked for it, now though it was like his dad had gone completely deaf.

"Leave her be son, she'll wear out soon enough." John said as he continued to watch his granddaughter carefully. He knew that Dean hadn't had a chance to go through his brother's things yet, but he had taken the time to find out what his boy had thought was so important to take out of the bathroom, giving him a whole new perspective on the subject of Sam's life with his baby girl. Seeing Dean's unbelieving look, he smiled wearily before he motioned to the little girl in front of them. Quietly he rose from his chair and made his way to the quietly crying little girl, picking her up before holding her against his chest. "Its ok sweetheart, Grandpa's here and nothing's going to hurt you or your daddy."

"Da!" Mary Jess weakly wailed before wrapping her arms around her grandpa's neck, hiccupping her sobs into his chest.

John looked at Dean sadly, "Dean, reach into the big bag and get the box that's lying on top. I think she needs some of her medicine before she ends up in a full blown asthma attack." He ignored Dean's shocked look and watched as his oldest rushed to get his brother's portable medicine container. It didn't take long before he was able to direct Dean on how much of which one to give the little girl, afterwards he motioned to the kitchen table. "Her lungs apparently were underdeveloped when she was born and is still having trouble with them. I'm not sure about some of the other meds though, so we'll need to ask the doc as soon as he comes back again to check Sammy out."

Nodding, Dean wondered who this man was sitting next to him holding his brothers baby girl. It had been too many years since he'd seen such caring from the man, and in all honesty he'd thought he'd never see it again.

"She's scared Dean and nothing we were going to do was going to help until she let us. How about we take her to see her daddy for a few minutes before we get her ready for supper?"

"Dad, Sammy's going to be alright you know?" Dean asked, wondering what was going through his dad's mind that he thought he needed to know every little thing about Mary Jess.

Smiling, John nodded. "Of course I do Dean, but things are about to change and I want to be a part of it."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim knew that Dean was going to try and quiet the upset little girl downstairs in hope of allowing Sam to rest, but he had the feeling that a full battalion doing drills in the room wasn't going to rouse the young man before him. It had been too long since he'd seen Sam Winchester, and this definitely wasn't the way he'd expected to see him again.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and looked towards the ceiling in hope of some guidance regarding the situation, but at the moment nothing came to mind. He'd already put in calls to other hunters who had been close to the Winchesters throughout their lives, but only Bobby and Caleb were going to be able to come, the others waste deep in hunts that couldn't be left at the moment no matter how much they wanted to.

He listened as the baby girl's fit subsided and smiled quietly, thinking back to a time when John would have been at his wits end with such behavior but also remembered the day that that attitude changed.

_The chapel was quiet with a handful of people taking in the serene atmosphere it provided. None were expecting the sudden wailing coming from a young child who had thrown himself into the aisle and refused anyone to come near him. Several parishioners had scowled harshly at the young woman who sat and watched the boy carefully until the child began to tire, then carefully picked him up and cradled him close like he was a baby instead of the four year old he was. No one said anything at first, but it wasn't long before a little boy about the same age with dark eyes and curly dark hair walked up to the woman and waited a moment before asking, "Why did he do that?"_

"_Everyone feels that way sometimes, but grownups know how to hide it. It's been a hard week on all of us, and its finally catching up with him." The young woman replied serenely, waiting patiently for the next question._

"_But why did you let him do that?" the boy asked, curious and upfront as usual, completely ignoring the indignant mutterings from his older brother._

"_He only does this when everything is too much. Instead of hitting, or kicking, or biting, he yells – only for a moment, until he can get it out of him, until he can gain back his control. He has a brother who's paralyzed; he cannot move, he cannot speak, he can only lay there and let others do things for him. I let him express himself because he is able to, because others aren't so lucky."_

Jim remembered looking at John at that moment and seeing how the words struck home with him. Sammy was inquisitive, and it often got him into more trouble with the other members of his family, but now John had a new perspective on his son – at least he was _able_ to be inquisitive, not everyone was so lucky.

"Don't worry Sam, I have a feeling your father and little girl have just come to an understanding."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It didn't take long to go up the stairs and show Mary Jess that her daddy was close by, even though she didn't understand why he wouldn't play with her. Dean began to sense her frustration and held out his arms for her to come to him. When she refused, he was surprised to actually feel the hurt that welled up deep inside him, feeling as if it were a true rejection of his and his brother's bond.

"Go to Uncle Dean, Mary Jess." John said quietly as he calmly handed her over. He could tell what his boy was thinking and couldn't believe the absurdity of it. He watched as the tiny girl in his arms looked over at Dean as if trying to decide if she should know him.

"De?" Mary Jess asked. "Da!"

"God no kiddo… just Uncle, ok?" Dean laughed as he took his niece from his dad's arms.

"Uh uh… De!"

John laughed as he watched the exchange between his oldest son and his granddaughter, amazed at how much it reminded him of when Sammy was that age and not so easily persuaded.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up _Grandpa_!" Dean joked as he began to make his way towards the door, barely hearing his dad's response.

"Hmmm… Grandpa… I think I can get used to that." John murmured as he turned back to his youngest son and checked to see how he was really doing. The doctor had started him on another round of transfused antibiotics and he had to wonder how his boy was going to come of this. It hadn't gone from his notice that Sammy obviously hadn't been taking care of himself while the baby was in the hospital, and it was definitely enough for his body to become weakened. "Come on Sammy, don't you dare give up."

Jim stood at the doorway and watched as John sat on the bed next to Sam and quietly talked to his boy, doing what he should have done years ago. Smiling, he let himself out and made his way downstairs to let his new guests inside, hoping that between all of them, they could save this family from anymore tragedy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Four men and a little girl sat around the kitchen table trying to get through their meal without making more of a mess than what had already occurred while actually making the food to begin with. Caleb and Bobby continued to stare at Mary Jess, not believing that their little Sammy actually had a baby of his own.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dean groused as he coaxed another spoonful of potatoes into Mary Jess' mouth. He watched as she finished her potatoes and reached for a carrot to share with her Uncle Dean. "Yummy." He said smiling, happy to see her smile.

John watched the hunters stare at the little girl in shock and shook his head. He really didn't know what the deal was, his boy was a grown man, it was bound to happen one day.

"So… she's really Sammy's? I was sure Dean would beat him to fatherhood." Bobby said in amazement.

Caleb looked at the others and shook his head. "Damn…"

"Damn…damn…damn…damn…"

"Thanks a lot Caleb; I just broke her of that." Dean said sourly as he picked his niece up from the chair. "That's not a word for you to use, Caleb was just being a jerk."

"'erk?" she asked, looking at her uncle puzzled.

John laughed at what his son had just done; knowing that Sammy would have a fit when he woke up and found out what was going on. "Good going son, that was real helpful."

"Ha ha, I don't see you helping any." Dean said as he went to wash Mary Jess' face at the sink. "Ok little one, time to get cleaned up." He said as he ran some water into the sink and reached for a clean cloth in the drawer. When he turned back to her, he wasn't prepared for a handful of bubbles to splatter his face. "what the ...?" he asked as he saw past the bubbles into her shocked eyes and was about to say something when he heard something that he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

Mary Jess was content for the moment in her uncle's arms, but something caught her attention and she reached for it, liking the feel of it in her hand. Seeing her uncle turning back to him, she put it on his face and saw the funny face he was making. Seeing how silly he was, she started to giggle, then couldn't stop, causing her to giggle more when she saw him smile.

The hunters had known what was about to happen, but they couldn't respond fast enough. It wasn't until they saw the shock and disbelief fade from Dean's face and turn into something else that they wondered about what would happen next. It didn't take long for them to hear something so clean and pure that they realized just how special this little girl was.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jim had left the others to their dinner while he sat with Sam, knowing that the young man hated to be alone. He had been at the window when he heard the giggles from downstairs, sounding a lot like a pair of small wind chimes he'd had at one time. Smiling, he was thankful that the little girl was settling in, and was beginning to relax around them. As he settled back into the chair, he saw something that made his heart leap.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled slightly at the sound of his baby being so happy. He was tired and didn't understand why he couldn't seem to wake up, but after looking around he knew that his baby girl was safe and allowed himself the brief respite of unconsciousness once more.


	12. Chapter 12

The kitchen was full of strong smells in the early morning light. Jim busy cooking for his extended family tried not to laugh when he heard what the youngest of them was up too; it was very hard not to relate the present with the past.

"Ok little bit, the egg goes in your mouth, not on the floor." Dean gently admonished his niece as she once again grabbed a tiny amount and tossed it onto the floor while sticking her tongue out at it. Looking around, he noticed the others were smirking into their coffee cups, trying hard not to encourage the toddler. He was just about to say something snide when his attention shot to the newcomer.

"She only likes eggs with mashed potatoes" Sam said wearily as he slowly made his way to the table. "Hey Tigerlily, you been behaving yourself?"

Simultaneously the hunters jumped up and rushed to the younger man, ready to admonish him for being out of bed when they all heard him gasp and attempt to jump forward. Turning, they saw Mary Jess half in and half out of the high chair that Jim had set up for the little girl. Before any of them had a chance to move however, Jim was there picking the small girl up.

"I think that someone has been missing her daddy." Jim said kindly as he pulled a chair out for Sam and then settling the little girl in his lap after he settled in. "Now young man, what do you think you're doing up? For that matter, what are you doing awake and off your IV?"

Sam looked gently at his baby girl, silently assuring himself that she was in fact in one piece before turning towards Jim. "It itched so I woke up. Besides, we don't do too well away from each other." He admitted quietly, sure that he was about to get teased about his reaction. He was surprised when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame you there little brother, she's pretty special. Although, why didn't you tell us she needed to take meds on a regular basis?"

Stunned, Sam looked around before feeling panic start to settle within his chest. "Oh crap, is she… has she…"

"It's ok Sammy, we got it covered, but son… next time, tell us, ok?" John said calmly as he stroked his granddaughter's hair. "We had the doc look her over last night when he was here taking care of you. Don't worry, she's doing fine."

Relieved, Sam wasn't sure what to say; instead of trying to convey anything he pulled Mary Jess closer into his arms and held her tightly.

"Damn…'erk!" Mary Jess squealed in delight as she held out her arms to her Uncle Dean.

Turning a glowering gaze to his brother, Sam's voice pitched low and long, "Dean…"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

His secretary had strict orders to hold all calls and bar anyone's entrance into his office until he let her know otherwise; it was the only way he could read what was in front of him undisturbed. What was really heartbreaking for him though was the thought that if someone had told him four years ago that this would be his life – he'd have laughed in that person's face. His marriage had been a good one, a sound one, his daughter the light of their lives and her boyfriend an exceptional young man who instantly became a part of the family before dessert had even been brought up during that first dinner. Now though his wife was on a vendetta that jeopardized others to the point that he was reduced to constantly think in terms of 'how will this affect others if she finds out.' It wasn't the best or easiest way to live, but if he was to make sure that Sam and Mary Jess stayed at least one step ahead of Joanna, then he'd gladly sacrifice what liberties he had.

Sighing, he pulled the envelope closer and quickly opened it, hoping that it was good news. Normally he'd get a postcard from his remaining family with a little note letting him know how his little granddaughter was, sometimes though it would be a copy of a hospital admittance form complete with diagnosis and treatment plan. It wasn't the best form of communication, but it let him know they were still alive and that Sam was doing everything he could to provide for his baby girl.

Not for the first time did he sit there and wonder how it all went wrong without him actually seeing it until it was too late. In the beginning everyone was happy; Jess and Sam were together while excelling in their studies, he and Joanna quietly in the background watching their love grow. It wasn't until Joanna insisted that Sam was involved with a cult of some sort that he had any indication that maybe his wife was a bit disturbed. Ok, in all fairness, some of the symbols that the young man had painted in the apartment looked shocking, as if maybe there was something sinister going on, but he'd actually taken time to speak to a theologian and was informed that they were all indeed symbols of protection, not ill intent. Unfortunately, his wife was beyond listening at that point, going so far as to accuse him of making a deal with Sam.

'Looks like Mary Jess was in the hospital again,' he thought sadly, wishing that his baby granddaughter didn't have the health problems she did. His worry escalated when he noticed that it had been more than two weeks since her admittance and still no call from the boy. Not sure exactly what he should do, he leaned back and sent up a prayer that whoever was watching was also protecting his daughter's family.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam leaned back on the couch and watched Mary Jess play with a block that Jim had dug out of the attic. He still wasn't exactly sure what the hell happened, but at the moment he was too tired to care. Yeah, he knew that Joanna had found them again and that she was up to her old tricks again, but that didn't mean he understood why his dad and brother kept looking at him as if he was on death's door.

"Sam, how are you?" Jim asked softly as he settled himself next to the young man he'd known for so many years. He had to push John and Dean out of the house before coming into the living room just to be able to have a private moment with the boy. "You do know that just because you're awake doesn't mean you can neglect yourself. We're here and none of us would allow anything to happen to Mary Jessica."

Smiling, Sam turned towards the pastor. He knew that the man meant well, but really, he'd been taking care of himself for awhile now. Their concern really shouldn't be on him, he would be fine but he wasn't so sure about his little girl. This latest trip to the hospital had scared him more than anything else in his life. "Yeah, I know that Pastor Jim, but I can't drag any of you into this – it's too dangerous."

Jim was about to correct his young charge when the phone rang and he had to reluctantly excuse himself while he took care of parish business. Sam had just begun to get used to the relative quiet again when he felt the presence quietly approach him. He knew it was Dean and he worried about what would be said. The trip to Blue Earth had been rushed and tense and neither one felt up to 'catching up' while they were racing away from a murder for hire madman. He sensed his brother's hesitation, but he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

Dean paused behind his little brother and reached out to hit him on the back of the head before making his way around the couch to the empty space next to Sammy. "So what… you really think that we can't take care of little bit over there? I mean come on – we got you this far, didn't we?" he asked sourly, refusing to look at the disbelief in his brother's gaze.

"It's not that Dean, really. None of you should have to. I'm a big boy now, and believe it or not, I can take care of myself." Sam said quietly, watching as Mary Jess began to turn her attention towards them instead of the colorful blocks.

Snorting, Dean didn't think about his response, he just let his mouth take over not realizing until it was too late what it was that he was really saying, "Yeah, great job you've been doing too. I mean damn, even Dad on his worst days made sure we stayed in better places."

Shocked, Sam stared at Dean a moment before he stood and picked up his little girl. "Screw you Dean. At least I've been with her through every problem, every issue that's come up. We might not have a lot, but what we do have is because I worked for it while staying with her and keeping a crazy woman off our asses." He said with quiet anger, "You know my whole life you've told me that Dad did his best even when you knew it was crap. I guess I should have known that the same consideration wouldn't extend to me."

Dean sat and stared at his brother's retreating form, wondering what the hell he had done and how he was going to fix it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John stayed outside to check on the Impala's engine while Dean went back inside to keep an eye on his little brother and niece. They all knew that Sammy was pushing himself too hard, but then again what else was new? Sighing he noted the problem and was just about to close the hood when he heard the door open and saw his youngest son storm out of the rectory as if he was wanting to physically pound something into dust. Seeing that Mary Jess wasn't upset, he concluded that whatever had happened had been quiet and not violent meaning that someone had stepped on his son's toes.

He watched as Sammy took Mary Jess into the tree line and knew instantly where he was going. Not wanting to intrude, but not willing to allow his boy to go off on his own, he followed at a slight distance keeping watch for anything else out there that could attack. It wasn't until he saw his son sit next to the pond with Mary Jess that he knew just how much he'd messed up with his son.

"Hey Mary Jess, you know what? Your mommy loves you so very much and you're just as beautiful. She had this pretty smile just like you that lit up the whole room and made strangers smile back. She was so sweet and gentle and so very happy you were coming along. We were going to get married right here, beside the pond with all of our family and friends and most importantly – you. She already had a dress picked out, she always knew you were a little girl, I'm so glad she was right. I don't know what I would have done without you Tigerlily. I just hope that I can somehow find a way to do right by you."

Standing quietly, listening to his son's conversation with his baby girl, John now understood Sam's reluctance to join the hunt fully – he hadn't been able to connect to Mary. Not that he didn't love her, he didn't know a child who loved his mother more, but it was more an idea of what he thought she was, not who she had been. Closing his eyes, he sent a silent apology to his beloved wife and walked closer to his family.

"Sammy, how are you son?" he asked, not sure if this was the best time to talk to his boy, but he had to do something to show Sammy he cared.

"Pa!" Mary Jess squealed as she held out her hands to her grandpa, happily bouncing in her daddy's lap.

Sighing, Sam felt that he should have known that he wouldn't have been able to have even a moment's peace with his dad and brother around. Right now everything was so raw and he just needed a few moments to pull himself back together before facing anyone else who was ready to criticize him otherwise he felt like he was going to fly apart.

Sitting next to his son and granddaughter, he happily took the little girl into his arms and looked at Sammy. "You know, I don't know how you do it." He said honestly. "I mean it. You saw a threat to your family, analyzed every angle and option, made a plan of action, and even while implementing it your whole focus was what was best for your little girl – health problems and all. I don't think I would have been that strong." Seeing Sammy's disbelief he smiled wanly, "Sammy, you and your brother were healthy boys, and there were times I left you alone or with someone else to take care of you and I didn't have some lunatic chasing after me. You were in a tough spot, had to make tough choices and not popular decisions and I have to say from what I've seen – all in all, I'm proud of you."

* * *

AN: Yeah, you weren't expecting that were you? LOL!!! Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok, first off, sorry this has taken me so long... second, this chapter refers to plan crashes (nothing graphic) so if you don't like the mentioning of it, you might want to skip it... lastly, uh... I was told you might need a hanky. Hope you like it... let me know...

* * *

Dean sat and stared at his brother's retreating back and didn't know what to say – the kid was actually right, no matter how much that idea stung at him. He was so intent on Sammy that it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. Turning, he saw Pastor Jim looking at him as if he was about to pray for him; whether it was for his soul, or for the pastor's patience to not beat him within a hair of his life Dean couldn't tell.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?" Dean asked solemnly as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He knew he messed up, just as soon as the words left his mouth he knew that whatever chance he had to reconnect with his brother had been tossed out the window.

Jim sighed and took a seat next to the younger man, not bothering to lighten his words, "That's putting it mildly. Dean, I know that you found Sam in a less than desirable place, but you have to admit… he has a point."

Nodding, Dean knew that the family friend was letting him off easy and he didn't know if he appreciated the gesture or not. The truth was, he could remember a time that their dad had left him and Sammy with complete strangers when he first started hunting. It wasn't until one of the people had threatened to call the cops that things changed, leaving his five and a half year old self taking care of Sammy wherever they were staying. It wasn't a fond memory, and he refused to dwell on it, but yeah… his little brother had a point.

"Guess I'd better go fix this. Thanks Jim." He said as he got up and moved towards the door. "By the way, do you think you can get the doc back here? I don't think Sammy should be running around on that leg."

Laughing, Jim nodded, "Already done Dean, now go find that brother of yours – I'm sure you still remember the way to the pond."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John knew he'd shocked his youngest, but what he said was the truth; he was proud of Sammy, more than the kid knew.

"I… I don't understand." Sam stuttered, not fully grasping what he thought he heard, but still sure he heard the words that he'd been so desperate to hear for so long. "Why? I mean… I'm not doing anything… I'm just…"

"You're taking care of your little girl, protecting her with everything you have. Son, as many people as we've seen in your life, can you tell me that every family does the same?" John asked, hoping he could make his boy understand what he was saying. "Ok, so things aren't like you see in the movies, that seems to go hand in hand with our lives anyway, right kiddo?"

Mary Jess looked between both her daddy and her grandpa and smiled happily as she snuggled down into her daddy's lap, enjoying the soft breeze that was blowing across the water.

Sighing, Sam looked away from his dad and stared over the pond. "You would have liked Jess, I think she would have reminded you of Mom." He said quietly, not wanting to move from this place, but not wanting to have this conversation.

"I'm sure I would have son. If she's as much of a fighter as this little girl, then yeah… I'd say that she was a lot like Mary." John stated as he watching his son's face, knowing that at the moment Sammy was lost in a myriad of memories. He heard the first twig snap and mentally shook his head, Dean wasn't known for his subtlety. "How about we head it back before they gather up a search party? You really shouldn't be out here while you're still recovering and I have a feeling Jim's already called the doctor back to give you another once over when we get there."

Groaning, Sam didn't want to go. Right now he was happy to just sit there and pretend that the ugliness of the world was a part of someone else's life, that his was as peaceful as the pond he was sitting by. He was just about to say something to that effect when he felt the pressure start, the pain following close behind and he knew what he needed to do.

"Dad… take her… _please_!"

John heard Sammy's moaned plea just before he saw his son look as if he were trying to press his head together from some unseen force. Unsettled by what he saw, he reached over and gently pulled Mary Jess off Sam's lap and gently pulled his boy to the ground all the while knowing that Dean was rushing closer to give him a hand.

"Sam!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The rectory was silent, even Mary Jess quietly played with the toys on the rug while everyone waited to find out exactly what happened by the pond. It had been over two hours and still Sam hadn't left the room other than to ask everyone to please look after his baby girl for a little while. The pain on his face had been so prominent the others immediately nodded, hoping that soon they would have the answers they sought.

Dean stood at the foot of the stairs looking up to the room his knew his little brother was. He couldn't get the scene of Sammy's face contorting into complete and total agony until it changed to a completely blank slate leaving him and their dad to worry about some strange epileptic fit. It took a couple of minutes, but finally Sammy came back around and could barely stand much less walk on his own, leaving the task of helping both him and Mary Jess back to the rectory to them.

'C'mon little brother, what the hell is going on?' he thought as so many things ran through his mind as to what could have caused his brother that much agony. The doctor had already come and gone, declaring that although the leg hadn't been harmed by the impromptu trip, he didn't recommend any more until after it completely healed and that the headache most likely a migraine due to the stress he'd been under. Stress… right… like he was going to believe that after everything they'd been through, that this was going to give the kid enough stress to lay him low? _Whatever doc._

Bobby and Joshua had been called and even though they thought they had a lead on the sniper, they promised to get back to Blue Earth as soon as the truck could get them there. Everyone knew that meant that both men would forgo eating and sleeping until they were back watching over Sammy.

As John watched Dean worry, he didn't like the unease he felt creeping up his spine. He knew that nothing evil could enter Jim's home, but he also knew that whatever was happening to Sammy wasn't going to go away and it wasn't going to make anyone happy. Now, more than ever, he wished he'd taken the time to really get to know his youngest, to fully understand his need to be 'normal'. Maybe then he'd know what was going on and how to help.

The sound of a door opening brought everyone's attention to the top of the stairs, but what met them worried them even more. Their Sammy had obviously been crying, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it, and the stress lines around his mouth was so pronounced they didn't know if he'd ever smile again.

"Jim, could you turn on the news please?" Sam asked hoarsely, already knowing what was going to be shown but not sure how else to convince his family what type of a freak he'd become. Making his way down the steps was the hardest thing he'd had to do. His whole life he'd been raised that if it was supernatural in any way, you killed it, and now he was going to have to face his past head on with as much dignity as he could and prayed that his family would raise his baby girl better than they raised him.

"Of course Sam, is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Jim asked casually, not sure whether he needed local or national news.

Sam took a deep breath, walked across the room and looked at the clock. "In about two minutes they're going to come on the air announcing a plane crash killing everyone on board, three minutes after that they're going to make another announcement that another crash has occurred three hundred miles away from the first one, three minutes later another crash half way between the two previous."

Not bothering to look at anyone, or able to answer any of their questions, Sam picked up Mary Jess and made his way to the church, knowing that these could very well be his last moments on the planet and he wanted to spend them with his little girl.

Dean protested on deaf ears as he watched his brother head out the door adjoining to the church. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was damn well going to find out. He was almost to the door when he heard something completely unexpected.

"_We have breaking news that flight 919 out of Laguardia Airport has crashed outside of Allentown, Pa. Crews have arrived on the scene and report that the force of the aircraft hitting the ground created a crater making the scene virtually impossible to get to…"_

The voice of the anchorperson droned on in the background while everyone tried to wrap their heads around what they were hearing. Inadvertently their eyes glanced up to the clock to see how much time they had before they found out if this was some sort of sick cosmic joke that they weren't privy to the punch line. It didn't take long before each person in the room felt as if the rug had been yanked out from underneath them.

"…_the cause of the crash is unknown, no reports of… wait… oh my… this just in… we have just received news of a second crash, this one outside of Pittsburg, Pa. I repeat, we have just received news of another plane crash; flight 22 from Chicago had just crashed outside of Pittsburg. The FAA is now reporting to be alerting all control towers to be on high alert for any…"_

"Oh my…" Jim began as he sat heavily on the couch, not knowing what to think about this new development.

Dean stood staring at the TV, "What the hell… I mean really… what the…"

"I don't know son… I don't know." John muttered as he took a deep breath, looked at the clock and forced himself to look once more at the screen and prayed that he was wrong, but knowing deep down he was right.

"…_what the… I don't… ok… it looks like we've just got another report of a fatal plane crash. This time in the area of Mount Union, Pa. The FAA has now grounded all flights until a full investigation has been conducted and…"_

John looked up and wasn't surprised that Dean was already racing towards the door, but it was Jim's reaction that surprised him.

"Don't even think about it John."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam sat looking up at the stained glass at the front of the church while Mary Jess played happily in the aisle with a hymn book next to him. It was quiet in the sanctuary and should have been a balm to his soul, but at the moment all he had on him mind was how much he was going to miss out on his baby girl's life. He had no illusion as to what his family's reaction was going to be, and in all honesty he wouldn't have it any other way. If there was even a minute chance that whatever was happening to him could turn him into something depraved and evil, he'd rather it be taken care of now before Mary Jess saw him turn into something that had to be hunted down.

He didn't need a watch to know that the third crash had happened and was even now about to be broadcasted, it was as if he could feel something twist inside him as the tragedy unfolded. Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself to the floor and smiled when Mary Jess stood with the help of the pew.

"Hey Tigerlily, look at you. You'll be walking before we know it." He choked out, trying hard not to cry in front of his baby girl, but knew it was going to be impossible in a few moments. Pulling her to him, he held her close, smelled her hair, felt her tiny heart beating in its unique rhythm, then laid his head on hers letting his tears silently fall as he mourned a future that he would never see. So heavy with his pain, he didn't realize they weren't alone until he felt the hand on his shoulder and his brother's head on his.

"It's alright Sammy; I swear to God, it's going to be alright."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean had no idea how long they stayed like that, Sam hugging Mary Jess as if she were his lifeline and him sitting so close to his brother now it was amazing that they hadn't fused together by now, but there was no way he was going to move away – none. Let the end of the world come, he didn't care; his only concern was for Sammy who at the moment sounded so shattered it tore at his very soul. How could he have ever lived without this person beside him, the one person who had relied on him solely for so damn long?

"There's a letter on my bed… it... it has everything you'll need in it. I know I'm asking a lot, but can we take her back to Jim before…"

Puzzled, Dean had no idea what his brother was talking about. "Before what?" he asked, knowing he was missing something, wishing that he was in tune with Sammy like he used to – it used to be all he had to do was look at his brother and knew exactly what he was thinking."

"I know I don't have any right to ask, but… you'll make it quick, right? I just don't want her finding out later… maybe if…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little brother… what the hell are you talking about? Find out about what?" Dean asked, pulling back just far enough to make out Sammy's tear streaked face, and that was all it took for his reality to tilt. "Oh hell no! Sammy, I meant what I said… it's going to be alright. No one's going to do anything to you, not while I'm around – understand?"

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, "Dean, you know as well as I do that if it's supernatural in any way, we… get rid of it. I get that, but I only ask that you make it quick and that my little girl doesn't know about it. _Please!_"

Looking at his little brother, Dean knew he was serious, he really thought that he'd come out to off him, to get rid of something supernatural instead of coming to comfort his brother. Damn, didn't that just sit all kinds of wrong in him.

"Sammy, I want you to listen and listen real carefully 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Whatever's going on, we'll deal with it. You aren't something to… dispose of. Got it?" Dean asked, determined to get his point across.

Before Sam could respond they heard movement coming from the end of the aisle and heard, "That goes for me too."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"What the hell are you talking about Jim?" John demanded, looking between the pastor and the person who'd stayed quiet in the shadows the whole time.

Jim stood and loomed over John, daring the other man to say another word. "Your boy is obviously devastated and you don't exactly have the reputation for being understanding when it comes to the shades of grey in the supernatural. Between you and the way Dean patterns himself after you; can you really blame the boy for being scared out of his mind right now?"

John stood and glowered at the other man, refusing to be made out to be the bad guy here. "Let me get this straight. You think that you're a better parent because what… you have a flock of unsuspecting people to look after? That's a crock Jim. You know as well as I do that if half of them knew what you really did on your 'retreats' you'd lose half of them overnight, so don't start getting sanctimonious with me. As far as my son goes, that's my business, and I suggest you stay out of it."

"I don't think so John. If you're planning on going in there and causing more trouble for the kid, then you're going to have to go through me to do it." Caleb said as he moved from the shadows and stood in between the door and his friend. "Sammy's got too much other crap to deal with without adding your attitude in the mix."

"Don't you think I already know that?" John demanded as he stepped forward to make his way to the chapel, finding his way blocked as he did so.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Both Dean and Sam looked up and turned towards the newcomer, noticing the bruising already beginning on his face and arms. Surprised, they didn't say a word as they watched the man walk closer.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry you felt that this was in any way your fault. I know you're scared, and honestly… I am too, but I want you to know that I'm here and we're going to figure this out, ok kiddo?" John asked as he squatted down by his boys and began to run his hand through Mary Jess' hair. "This little one's already lost too much, don't you think?"

Nodding, Sam could only stare, not knowing what to say or even think about this turn of events. His brother didn't have that problem however.

"Christo!" Dean yelled, expecting their dad to be truly possessed after that declaration. When nothing happened though he easily let a smile grow before giving his little brother a small shake. "See, like I said – nothing's going to happen to you. Not while we're around."

"Pa!" Mary Jess shouted as she held up her arms, wanting to be picked up.

Smiling, John obliged his little granddaughter and saw the confused look on his son's face. "C'mon Sammy, we'll talk later. Right now you look like you need a break."

"Well it's about damn time. If you girls are done, Jim sent me out here to let you know chow's on." Caleb said as he watched the Winchester men pull themselves off the floor and walk towards him. He had actually thought he was in the clear when he heard Sam's question and groaned.

"What happened to you Caleb, you look like you've been hit by a truck?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dinner had been a quiet affair with Dean and Sam glancing at their dad, Caleb and Jim before looking back at each other and snickering. Whatever had happened to the three men, none were speaking about it which spoke louder than actual words. The only one who seemed completely oblivious to the tension at the table was Mary Jess who was more than content to munch on a piece of toast and some diced carrots.

With the food done, the leftovers put up and the dishes loaded in the dishwasher, the men sat in the living room in front of the warm fire and waited for Sam to come back down from tucking his baby girl into bed. None spoke, a silent agreement that they wouldn't converse about him behind his back, instead willing to wait for him to join them once again before getting back down to the business at hand.

It hadn't taken too long to tuck Mary Jess in for the night, the past several days apparently taking a toll on the little girl. However that actually made Sam feel worse. He had thought he'd have more time to pull his thoughts together, more time to figure out what to say, now though he was making his way down the steps and couldn't help but feel as if he was heading towards his own execution. Sighing he walked through the kitchen into the living room and saw that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Uh… I can come back later." He said quickly, already backing out of the room.

"Don't Sammy. C'mon, we won't bite." Dean snarked, already shoving Caleb's feet off the coffee table to make room for his brother's arrival.

Taking a deep breath Sam made his way towards the couch and sat heavily, no longer looking at the others.

John looked at Dean and had to agree with the unspoken statement, something was going on with Sammy that they still didn't know.

"Son, how long have you…uh…"

"Saw things before they happen?" Sam asked before shrugging, "I don't know really. I'd have dreams that seemed to come true but I chalked it up to coincidence or an overactive imagination… or my subconscious trying to deal with something. Now they seem to come at anytime, but I can usually tell because my head feels like it's being pried open with a crowbar."

The men in the room thought about what had been said, with only one knowing that the conversation wasn't done – not until he finished.

"It's changed though." Sam said quietly before standing and pacing around the room ignoring the worried looks from the others. "There's this… _thing_ with yellow eyes and he shows up in my dreams talking about how he has plans for me… for others like me. I have no idea who or what he is, but I can just feel how wrong he is, you know?"

Dean jumped up and stared at his brother. "What the hell does that mean… plans for you? And who are these others? Really… what the hell is going on here?" he demanded before he turned around and saw the look on his dad's face. "Dad? Dad, what aren't you telling us?"


	15. Chapter 15

John had known that Dean was going to ask him, just as he knew the others weren't going to help him get out of answering. The problem with answering his son was that it left him at a disadvantage, he'd have to tell everything he knew and that could actually cause more complications, something that he felt his family had more than enough of lately. Sighing, he really wished that he was anywhere but here at the moment and was about to find a way to excuse himself for awhile until he figured out exactly how to handle this situation – that was until he saw the look on his youngest son's face and he realized that the kid didn't need any more surprises.

"It's a demon, and he's one bad son of a bitch boys. I don't know what he wanted the night we lost your mother, but I do know that he's been trying to gather up an army of kids with special gifts… psychics. I heard mutterings that it wants a leader for a demon army. I don't have confirmation of that yet, but I'm working on it."

Stunned, Dean stared at his father and wondered if the man had either hit the bottle hard without him knowing it, or if it finally happened… his dad had lost his mind.

"What the…" he stuttered, still wondering if maybe he'd just misunderstood what he'd heard to begin with. About to question further he stopped abruptly when he heard his little brother voice his take, and the way it sounded was so wrong coming from those lips.

"He's saying it's my fault Dean. I'm the reason why Mom died, why everything was ripped from you that night." Sam choked on the words, but the silence from the very man who had the knowledge to argue it stayed silent, he knew he was right. Looking straight into his father's eyes, he nodded sadly, "You know where I'll be, let me know when you're ready."

Hearing Sammy sound so devastated had the hunters in a state of shock that it didn't register what he was talking about until he'd already disappeared up the stairs and through the bedroom door. The sound of a latch catching brought them all out of their reverie and sudden mayhem ensued in Jim's living room.

"Damn it John, what the hell did you just do?" Caleb demanded as he looked between John and the way the younger Winchester went. Not even wanting to hear the man's twisted logic, he was about to go to make sure Sammy didn't do something completely idiotic when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Dean knew that whatever headway they'd made in the chapel was now gone and he'd have to start all over again, but that was his job and he was determined to do it right. Grasping Caleb's shoulder, he shook his head, "I'll do it, he's my little brother." Seeing the understanding in the other man's eyes, he nodded and made his way up the stairs, ignoring the others as they began to argue amongst themselves. He had a brother to help, and nothing or no one was going to get in his way – not anymore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim and Caleb stood staring at John harshly, barely recognizing the sound of a truck skidding to a stop in the driveway. "I cannot believe you said that. After everything that boy has been through and you lay the blame of his mother's death at his feet." Jim said with pseudo calm. Inside he was seething with rage, battling between his faith and his desire to beat the man in front of him.

"What?!? No… I would never… Oh God… he thinks?" John stammered, worried now about the undue stress he'd just put on his baby boy. Jim was right; Sammy already had too much going on without the burden of feeling as if he were to blame for that night so many years ago.

"You did what?!?" Bobby yelled, not believing what he and Joshua heard as they walked in the door. "Damn fool, why the hell would you even think something like that?"

John stood and looked at Bobby, knowing that the other man wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of him, and he couldn't blame him. All he had meant to do was to answer Dean's question without any misunderstandings or drawn out conversations; the facts were still too raw for him and he knew that if he wanted to keep any sense of composure around his boys he needed to try and distance himself from this newest complication as much as possible. Unfortunately that meant that his son now thought he blamed him for the way their lives turned out.

"Damn… I need to fix this, let him know that he's not to blame." John said as he moved forward, intending to go to his boys and try to fix what he inadvertently broke.

Joshua saw John's intention and reached out to stop him, "Before you do we have some news."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The room was quiet when Dean made his way quietly inside, the sight of his brother sitting so still next to the bed that at the moment held his niece broke his heart, making him wish he could right all the wrongs that had happened to Sammy over the years no matter how big or how small.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, trying not to alarm the younger man, but not wanting to seem intrusive either. "Sammy, you ok?"

The weighted sigh that broke the silence seemed to echo in the room and finally tapered off in time for Sam to shake his head and say something that tore at his brother more than anything else could have, "You're right… it's not good enough. I've tried so damn hard and I keep falling short, and now I know why – payback. I'm getting what I deserve for taking Mom away, I understand that… but what did they do? What could Jess have done to deserve losing her life before it really began, what could Mary Jess… a baby have done, Dean?"

The choked question hit Dean hard, making him shake his head in denial, "No Sammy… God no, you didn't do anything wrong. Mom's death was because of a damn demon knocking on our door, and Jess… well, hell Sammy, I know it sounds wrong, but sometimes it happens. I know it doesn't make it right, and it sure as hell doesn't make it better, but little brother… it's just the way it is. You've worked so damn hard for little bit here, don't let what I said while being a jackass make you think otherwise."

Sam let out a sound that resembled a cross between a laugh and a sob before looking towards his brother, "Well you should always stick with what you know."

"Smartass." Dean quipped but grinned at the familiar come back, making him feel as if maybe he'd actually made some progress in getting his brother out of the self depreciating mood he had been in. "So, we good?"

"I don't know Dean… I really want to believe you, but the facts are facts man… we can't just ignore it. The demon that killed Mom was there for me… how the hell are we supposed to move past that? How do we ignore that it wants me to lead an army? Please, tell me Dean, 'cause I don't know if I can." Sam admitted brokenly, the shattered pieces of his heart seeming to shine through his eyes. "I just don't know if I can."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John sat outside on the bumper of the Impala and contemplated what he'd just learned. If Joshua and Bobby were right, his boy was in more danger than what they'd originally thought, and they had no one else to blame but him.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I know that this chapter is shorter than normal, but I'm hoping it's still good enough for all of you. I'll try to update quickly... take care!

* * *

John had just walked through the door with the intention of holing away until he could figure out a game plan to keep Sammy safe and had just managed to give the others a minimal explanation when Dean came rushing down the stairs looking as if he were willing to rip anyone and anything apart.

"Get your ass up here and take it back. I don't care how you have to do it, but so help me God, if Sammy says one more time that it's better for him to be offed now, I'll rip you a new one!" Dean growled as he faced his father. He'd just spend the whole time trying to talk his little brother into believing that none of this was his fault, but it still came down to what the great John Winchester knew and believed to be true. "Did I stutter? Move it!"

Not sure what the hell was really going on, John nodded and hurried up the stairs hoping that his boy wasn't planning on doing something completely idiotic, especially with little Mary Jess still needing him so completely. It didn't take long to make it into the bedroom and he knew instantly that what the others had told him was correct; his son thought he blamed him for Mary's death.

"Son, we need to talk." He said before turning towards Dean. "Give us a few."

Reluctantly Dean backed out of the room and shut the door with the intention of listening closely to make sure his dad didn't make things worse. Of course knowing the man it was an almost certainty. What he heard though began to ease his mind, leaving him to wonder why he couldn't have said that in the first place.

"Sammy, no one is going to hurt you. Not that demon, not the sniper, not Jessica's mom, and sure as hell not me." John said quietly as he walked slowly into the room. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair and sat on the other side of the bed and watched his granddaughter sleep through the excitement. "I've never blamed you for what happened and I never will, I never meant for you to think that I did. Right now we have a couple of sticky situations and I'm not sure which one to deal with first; you being psychic could put you in more danger with the supernatural, but then again you can't be out in the open right now without worrying about getting shot."

Sam looked at his dad and wondered what was really going on. He'd never known the man to be this forthright with anyone… not even Dean. "Ok Dad… what's going on?" he asked, a little scared about what could bring this sort of reaction from his father.

Smiling sadly, John turned to his youngest son. "The man who took the hit on you is a man I knew awhile back. Let's just say we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things and I messed up one of his 'games' several years ago. Joshua and Bobby found out that Jerry Bailey had been looking for a way to get even and when he heard that a woman wanted you dead and didn't care how much it cost, he jumped on it even going so far as to lead her to his services. Sammy, this man is a borderline psychopath and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process to get his prey."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jerry Bailey hated to lose. In fact, the only time he could remember ever losing was when it involved John Winchester and his stupid code of ethics. Not that the man had that many, but the ones he did have were etched in stone and lacquered.

Leaning back against the cheap headboard he finished off the squirrel he'd fixed for a light snack, to the disgust of the motel owner, and began to contemplate his next move. He knew where the boy was, there was no doubt in his mind of that, the problem was he now knew that Winchester knew it was him who was gunning for his boy and that was something that really ticked him off. He preferred his targets not know it was him until the last possible moment – like when he watched the light fade from their eyes. It had been something he loved, watching hopelessness take over in others and knowing that he was the one who held that power over someone. Now though he was sure the element of surprise was gone which left him with an even growing bitterness towards dear old Papa Winchester, one that was sure he'd deal with soon enough… right after he collected the bounty on his next kill – Sam Winchester.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dinner would have been a subdued affair if not for one very special little girl who apparently had made it her mission to make everyone at the table smile.

"Pa!" Mary Jess squealed as she slapped her hand on the table in the effort to get her grandpa to look at her.

Smiling, John knew what his girl wanted and scooped up a small bit of cinnamon apple from his plate just for her. "Ok little one, but this is the last one until you eat your ham." He said as he helped her get the spoon in her mouth.

Laughter echoed around the table but it was Caleb who finally spoke out, "Right… like she doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Don't know what you're talking about." John stated indignantly while scooping up another bit of apple and proceeded to once again help his grandbaby put it in her mouth. "We just have an agreement, don't we sweetheart?" he cooed, laughing when she giggled and kicked her legs while opening her mouth even more.

Dean couldn't help but shake his head in amusement, unaccustomed to seeing this side of his dad he couldn't help but watch and wonder when the novelty would wear off. He was about to make a comment about it when he noticed the somber look on his brother's face and knew exactly what had Sammy so tied up in knots… the talk he and their dad had when cooped up in the room for half an hour.

"_I… I don't think I understand Dad… what happened and what does that have to do with Joanna Moore wanting me dead?" Sam asked, sure that he missed something, but at the moment his overtaxed mind just wasn't working like he knew it normally would._

"_Sammy, this man is a hunter but unlike us he doesn't care what he hunts or why. All he cares about is that whatever it is he hunts he wants it to suffer first, gets a sick sort of pleasure out of watching the suffering until finally death takes hold. I don't think Joanna sought him out, but the other way around in order to get back at me. The last time I had any sort of dealings with him was when I was trying to find some missing kids and the Rawhead responsible. He thought it was a possessed man and tried to torture the 'truth' out of him. By the time I came across them the guy was mostly dead and Bailey was pissed that I didn't let him finish the job even though we encountered the Rawhead during our confrontation. Once he gets a whiff of blood or fear, he won't let go until he's done."_

"_So this guy… he wants to kill me because you cost him his fix and Joanna wants to kill me because she wants my little girl as a replacement for her daughter." Sam stated with a measure of defeat. "Dad? Could we be any more screwed?"_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'm sorry for the delay... I had to wrestle this chapter into submission and it still seems... uh... lacking to me. Hopfully though you all will still enjoy it. Take care!

* * *

Caleb stood at the doorway and watched the occupants carefully, worried that the two in particular he was concerned about was a little too oblivious to their surroundings giving him a moment of thankfulness that he'd thought to follow the youngest two of the Winchester clan.

Although Mass was over for the morning that didn't mean the chapel was vacant of visitors, in fact if he didn't know better he'd say that there were a record number of stragglers today compared to yesterday. On that note, he began to once again peruse the area in hopes that he could avoid any surprises. Movements in the shadows however made him wonder how he ever thought he'd get away with a stray thought like that when one of John's boys was involved. Silently edging along the far perimeter of the chapel, he split his attention between Sam and Mary Jess and the moving shadow on the far side of the room.

He had made it within twenty feet before the figure in the shadows moved towards the side door and he'd just made it outside and adjusted to light when he saw a woman enter the back of a taxi and disappear down the road.

"Damn it!" he muttered, ignoring the outraged elderly women standing so close. He knew instinctively who had been watching Sammy and Little Bit and damned if he didn't feel ten times the fool for not picking her out sooner.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

As the taxi began its trek down the road, Joanna smiled and watched through the rear view mirror the man who had spotted her get smaller the further away from the church she went. Doubtless the man would right away tell Sam all about seeing her, and that was precisely what she wanted him to do; anything to keep the bastard guessing at what her next move would be. Normally by now he would have gotten hold of her worthless husband, but her sources have only mentioned an increased moodiness in 'the boss' and it hadn't gone unnoticed with some of the other members of the board either.

'Good, let him sit there and wonder what's going on. Serves him right for abandoning our baby like that. Once I get my little Jessica back I'll make them both pay… dearly!' she thought as she looked out the window and watched the scenery go by, making a mental list of the people she needed to get in touch with to make sure this time her plan didn't fail.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam sat in dumb silence as he processed what he heard… Joanna was here, she was within reach, and she didn't do anything. That in itself made his blood run cold since he knew that it could only mean that she had something planned that could very well put everyone at risk. If it was just him it wouldn't matter, but he had the others to think about… especially now that he had his family back, well… as back as they could be considering what he'd found out about that night.

"Hey… Sammy… you listening?" Dean asked, clearly worried that his little brother was off in his little world while they were talking about what their next move should be. Seeing Sammy this agitated made him wonder what exactly they were facing. "What's on your mind brother?"

"She's got something big planned and I have no idea what it is." Sam said faintly, obviously still in his own mind, barely coming up long enough to let the others know that he hadn't completely disappeared on them. It had been over an hour since Caleb had given them the news and now while they were trying to figure out what to do; he was trying hard to figure out her game plan.

Puzzled, John looked at Dean then towards the other hunters and began to worry that maybe this time his boy had been pushed a little too far. "Son?" he asked, getting increasingly worried when Sammy didn't answer. "Sammy?"

The phone in the kitchen began to ring, startling the occupants of the small house, but it was Sam who looked more frightened than any of them.

"Jim…" he pleaded, knowing exactly who was calling and why.

Not sure what to do, but knowing that he couldn't ignore the call if it was a parishioner; he warily answered the phone and almost immediately wished he hadn't.

"_Pastor Murphy… Jim?"_

"Yes. This is Morgan Niles, right?" Jim asked, feeling as if the floor was about give way under his feet. The man on the other line was none other than a caseworker for the area CPS and handled only the most heinous of reports. If he was calling…

"_Jim, I'm sorry to have to make this call, and I could get fired for it if word got out but… damnit… Jim, I just had a second report of inappropriate conduct pertaining to one of your nephews. Apparently the grandmother is beginning to lean on the higher ups as to why the first report wasn't followed up and…"_

"Morgan, what are you saying? Are you telling me that…"

"… _Samuel Winchester has been accused of abusing his daughter and we have to follow up by the book. Jim, me and a deputy are on our way now."_

Whatever else was said fell on deaf ears as Jim's lax fingers dropped the phone as he stared in horror at it while processing what he'd been told, and the ramifications of it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Morgan was driving down the road with his Sherriff Department escort in front wondering why this case felt so damn wrong. He had been a case worker for twenty years, a police officer for ten years before that so he'd seen his fair share of cases that were truly messed up – which was why he'd spearheaded the department he was in now, the group known to get the truly horrendous cases, normally ones that were hard to prove or to grotesque to ignore. Now though he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, they all were being led around by the nose and he didn't like that idea one little bit. It had been bad enough seeing the name Samuel Winchester come across his desk, but to have someone accuse him of…

Letting his breath out, he tried to calm himself and knew that if this went the way he thought it would he'd most likely retire by the end of the month. He'd seen custody battles get ugly, domestic cases become fatal and unfortunately enough kids falling through the cracks to last a lifetime. That's what was wearing on him right now. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the name Winchester in print on his desk, and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on with this family that would bring them back to his attention this many years later or why Pastor Jim Murphy would stand to be in the middle of it.

The first time he'd met Sam (not Samuel, thank you very much sir), he was a ten year old kid who looked like he'd gotten his ass handed to him by a freaking lawnmower. It had been hard to get the boy by himself since his big brother was doing everything he could to stay in the room, and he'd been wondering how he was going to handle the situation when the father, John, stepped in and insisted that Sammy would be fine and they'd be right outside the door. He'd been expecting a typical abused case and what he found was a curious kid with as many questions for him as he'd had for the kid. Half an hour later he was walking back to the hallway only to meet up with the Pastor and his amused look… that should have told him plenty. _God how he hated getting between his job and the duty of hunters._

So, now he had an irate, borderline hysterical, grandmother insisting that Sam was now some sort of monster who moved his disabled girl around often to hide the abuse from others. The picture she painted wasn't a pretty one and the assurance that she was the true guardian of the little girl was more than a little disconcerting considering that what he knew of Sam and the report she was declaring was polar opposites of each other. What disturbed him the most was what she didn't say, the things she left hanging but clearly hoped someone would pick up on it and do something.

Pulling in front of the house, he sat for a moment to prepare himself. He already knew this would be unpleasant, he just hoped he could do his job of getting to the truth without doing further harm. He wasn't a fool, he'd seen too many false reports to think that every well meaning report was legit, but right now he couldn't fathom why the hell any sane person would allege to what was in the file next to him.

Sending up a prayer, he exited his sedan and walked with the deputy up to the door, unaware of the observer across the street.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: First off, sorry for the wait... the book issues are dealt with I think so that means more time to write - yay!!! Secondly... uh... some of you might hate me for this chapter, but have no fear, I'll fix everything later. Third... I've been told to issue a TISSUE ALERT!!!

* * *

Sam sat and stared at Jim for a moment before he realized he'd stopped breathing and he was pretty sure his heart was sputtering to a halt as well. What the family friend had just told them was insane – and totally within the realm of twistedness that was Joanna Moore. Sighing, he stood and began to pace across the floor, ignoring the others around him, blocking out the conversations that would normally distract him and instead tried to focus on what he should do. With CPS involved, he couldn't pick Mary Jess up and run – that would give credence to any and all allegations against him. He would then need to stay and fight and hope that the investigation was quick and precise and not one of those horrid types that he'd witnessed while volunteering with Jess at a homeless shelter close to campus. Sure, not every case worker was overzealous, but the ones that were definitely made a lasting impression.

Alarmed by Sam's sudden quietness, both John and Dean stopped their outburst with Jim and tried to concentrate on the younger man before them. They knew something was being worked out in his brain, and they were more than willing to take the baby and run if that's what Sam wanted, but they needed to know what the plan was.

"Don't worry Sammy; we'll be long gone before anyone from CPS gets here." Dean said confidently as he moved to gather up what he knew they'd need on the road for Mary Jess. He had plenty of practice with fast packing and evading the authorities.

"No Dean, we won't." Sam said quietly as he turned and faced his family. "I'm not running, not from this."

John had to grab hold of Dean as the older brother looked like he was about to go on the offensive. Looking over at his youngest son he couldn't help but question, "Sammy? Are you sure about this? Jim's friend says…"

"I don't care Dad. Right now it's all just accusations, but if I leave I'll look guilty and then she'll have won. I can't let her win."

Before any of the hunters could say anything, a knock on the front door announced their visitor, suddenly bringing a sense of foreboding to all those standing in the kitchen.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It had been a grueling hour with the case worker and sheriff asking their questions, but making it clear that there was still something else that hadn't been brought up yet, making everyone more nervous than any of them were comfortable with. Of course it didn't help that it took close to twenty minutes to convince Morgan Niles that there was no way anyone was leaving him and his escort alone with Sammy while they 'interviewed him.'

Jim stood at the counter in the kitchen and listened to the ongoing questions while he kept an eye out on Mary Jess who was napping in a port-a-crib he'd borrowed from a parishioner. So far the little girl had been able to sleep through most of the commotion, but they all were concerned that it was going to be short lived, especially with her overdue her medication and snack.

"Look, I understand your reluctance to speak freely, but…"

"No sir, you don't. Mary Jess' grandmother has been making my life a living hell ever since Jessica died. I don't know how much clearer I can make this, but I have never hurt my baby girl." Sam said wearily. He'd known that this was going to happen. Oh, not the precise line of question, no… but Dean's reaction and the effort it was taking to hold him back was just as draining as the questioning he was undergoing. The only bright side was that fact that Mary Jess was still sleeping even though she was overdue to wake up.

The snort from the Sherriff brought the attention from the papers in front of them to the man himself. "Look kid, you have to understand that we hear that a lot. So unless you have some proof to show what you're saying, I'm going to have to insist that…"

"No, you're not." Morgan stately plainly. "You're going to let me do my job and I will let you do yours." Turning his attention back to Sam he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've got to do this. What we've already discussed is bad enough; the neglect of Mary Jess' medical condition, the unexplained bruises that have been reported, and the pictures I have here of some of the places you've lived…"

"I've never lived in those places. Hell, I've never been to Stillwater, Oklahoma, so how could I have rented…"

Morgan held up his hand before he pulled out another piece of paper, a sworn statement attesting to why the immediate removal of Mary Jessica Winchester was needed. "Please, read this and tell me you don't understand why we have to do this. If there is even a tiny shred of truth to it and we didn't… can you imagine…"

Sam looked to his family before looking at the man before him. He hadn't gotten too far in his studies for law school, but he knew just how unorthodox this was. Case workers usually only asked questions, went over the information and then made a decision that either led to removal or not – they didn't share information and practically plead for understanding. Hesitantly he reached out and took the piece of paper, not wanting to look, but knowing it held the answers as to why they were moving so fast. It took only a moment to read through it and what he read made him run to the sink and empty his stomach in horror. He knew what he read, he knew what it meant but his brain couldn't wrap around the insanity of it – of just how far Joanna had gone. He knew one thing though, if Mary Jess went with Morgan Niles, he'd never see her again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN

Joanna sat and waited, enjoying the moment as she envisioned what she knew had to be happening right now. Although she had estimated an hour from the time the caseworker left his office to the time she got her phone call, it was past that and although she was curious, she wasn't worried. She knew that the state officials would have to make sure that Mary Jessica was in a safe place, and with Samuel being accused of neglect as well as physical and sexual abuse, she knew that she was the only other option.

It hadn't been hard to find someone to sign a few forms stating what she wanted, although the medical records had been a tad more difficult in forging, she knew it would be worth it to get rid of the boy who had destroyed her life so completely when he signed the consent form for Jessica's surgery. No, if it wasn't for him, she would have been able to console her daughter over the loss of the unborn baby and their relationship would have grown stronger. Now that was lost to her, and her only consolation was that she wouldn't allow this opportunity to make it right by taking Mary Jess as her daughter, just like it should have been from the beginning.

Sitting back in her seat, she thought of all the things that would happen to her baby's killer once he was behind bars… after all, child rapists didn't fare well in prison.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The hunters protested at the obvious upset that Sammy was currently undergoing, even though they weren't privy to exactly what it was that had the young man turning himself inside out right there next to the sink. It didn't help matters that Mary Jess woke up and was screaming for her daddy, but the sheriff was actually attempting to stop any physical contact between Sam and his baby girl.

"Look Sherriff, we get you have a job to do, but what the hell do you think Sam's going to do with all of us right here?" Caleb asked, clearly annoyed with what was going on. "Let him calm her down and then we can deal with whatever it is that you think is going on."

Looking over at Morgan, the sheriff saw the acceptance and allowed Sam to scoop his little girl into his arms. He had to admit that by what he was seeing, there didn't seem to be any basis for the accusations, either that or the kid was a superb actor.

Seeing that the little girl was finally calming down and that Sam was giving her some medicine, Morgan watched carefully so he could say in all honesty that all he observed was a loving, considerate father. Shaking his head he tried to answer the questions that he was bombarded with, but he was having trouble figuring out where he should start. So far everyone wanted to know what was next, even though they actually knew what the next step was. He didn't want to have to physically remove Mary Jessica from a stable environment, especially with the health problems she had, but he didn't have any choice – until the investigation was completed, she needed to be removed from the physical custody of her father.

"What if I leave? I know that if I have anything here, then I'm still considered a resident, but what if I take everything of mine and leave… can she stay here with Pastor Jim? I mean, no one is going to say that he won't take good care of her and if you don't want me seeing her, then he'll make sure I won't. Everyone knows how his word is solid, right?" Sam pleaded. He knew that he wouldn't survive without his little girl, but he'd suffer any type of pain to make sure she wasn't given to the demented woman who was so damned determined to twist everything that was good in his life.

"Sammy… no!" Dean yelled, refusing to believe that everything his brother had gone through was for nothing.

"Dean…" John began, but stopped at the stricken look on his eldest son's face. He knew that look and wished that he didn't have to see it, but he had to agree with Sammy on this one. It was going to take awhile to prove the allegations false, and they couldn't risk Joanna Moore doing something even crazier than what she was already pulling.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Dean demanded as he looked around to their friends, the men he'd considered uncles, and saw the agreement on their faces. "No way!"

"If I have your word Jim that Sam would have no contact with his daughter in any way until the investigation is complete, then I would be willing to allow you to have sole temporary custody of Mary Jessica Winchester."

Without hesitation, Jim nodded, knowing that this is what Sam wanted, no… needed. "Of course. Sam…"

Nodding, Sam kissed his baby girl and raced up the stairs not hesitating in packing his clothes and toiletries into his duffle – even taking the jacket he'd borrowed from Jim in case someone wanted to say it was his. Through his tears, he somehow managed the steps down and stopped only a moment to give Mary Jess a quick, "It'll be ok Babygirl… be good," before rushing blindly out the side door, not looking back and stopping only long enough to throw his things into the Honda and push it into the road to get ready to push start it once again.

Dean stood and stared unbelievingly at everyone before chasing after his brother. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he wasn't going to leave Sammy alone even for a second, not with the crazies out there wanting a piece of him… not when his heart was shattered so completely.

John stood in the doorway and watched as his boys drove down the road, trying to ignore the screams from the inconsolable girl coming from inside.

* * *

AN: Ok, I think I'm going to hide for a bit... yeah...


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Ok, I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but so many people were hoping for a quick return and what do you know... Dean wouldn't let me do anything else, sooooo viola! Hope it doesn't disappoint. Oh... and uh... just to be safe - tissue alert

* * *

It had been two days… two damned days since Dean had watched his little brother's heart get ripped out and laid open and bared for the whole world to see. Two damn days that he'd tried to coax that same little brother to eat, drink, sleep to no avail and it was getting to the point that he was seriously thinking about knocking the kid out and pouring a damn protein shake down his throat. The only problem with that would be the trust he had finally gained would be broken and who knew what would really happen then. So instead, Dean watched as Sammy paced like a caged animal in their small motel room, alternating between keening and pulling his hair to ranting like a raving lunatic – yeah, good times.

"Sammy, how about you and me head over to…"

"No."

Dean sighed, knowing he could quote this next conversation verbatim as often as they'd had it. "Look, you need to eat and…"

"No."

"Sammy, I know that this is…"

"What… you know what Dean? That my little girl thinks I abandoned her? That everything that I've tried to do for her wasn't enough? How about the fact that there's a lunatic out there waiting for the moment to snatch her away so I'll never see her again? Is that what you know?!?" Sam demanded, as he continued to pace and pull at his hair as if the world was ending and he had no idea how to stop it.

Ok, so he didn't know exactly how his brother felt, but maybe, just maybe he could help… if only Sammy wasn't drowning so deep in his own pain and grief to notice.

"Sam…" Dean began but was cut off when Sam raced to the bathroom leaving him to worry about how his brother was still so physically ill when there wasn't possibly anything in his stomach. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he paused only a moment before looking at the caller ID and knew he had to answer.

"_How is he?"_

"Bad… real bad. How about Little Bit?"

"_Bad… real bad."_

Nodding in resignation, Dean had a feeling at what was coming next. "What's the doc say?"

The pause was heavy and drawn out. _"Something needs to change quick. She's not eating, she can't keep anything down. Hell Dean, she's crying non-stop unless she's asleep and even then…"_

"Yeah, same with Sammy. The kid isn't sleeping and how the hell he still has anything left to throw up is beyond me. Dad…"

"_Son… I know, just… just keep watching over your brother. No matter what happens, just keep doing what you're doing, ok?" John said with a heavy sigh, knowing that he was compounding Dean's concern, but what he was about to do…_

"Dad… what's going on?"

"_Jim is taking care of Mary Jess, she's safe and he's not going to allow her out of his sight even for a moment. From what Jim's hearing from that Niles guy, the investigation is progressing quicker than anticipated since the people he's been talking to have no idea what he's talking about. Apparently he and his supervisors have been looking up their own contact information for the witness accounts that were provided to them… so far, nothing's showing legit."_

"That's great Dad! So, what's the problem then? Why are we still at a motel?"

"_Dean, just because they aren't finding anything yet doesn't mean they aren't going to keep looking. These are serious charges and they aren't going to take anything for granted. They think they'll have their investigation wrapped up by the end of the week if nothing else comes up and…"_

"The end of the week? The end of the week! Dad, Sammy doesn't have until the end of the week! He's not eating, he's not sleeping and if I didn't know better I'd say he was losing his mind! We have to finish this… now!"

"_I know that Dean… that's why you need to watch after your brother. No matter what happens, your main priority is Sammy and Mary Jess… got it?"_

Dean was about to question his father further, but he heard the sink and knew that he needed to end the conversation. He knew that it was exhaustion that was making Sammy paranoid, but this was definitely one situation that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Quickly closing his phone, he turned to face his brother and what he saw scared him more than anything he'd ever faced before.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John didn't think anything about the cut call, knowing that there was a good reason why Dean had hung up so abruptly. Taking a deep breath he sent up a silent prayer that his youngest was fairing at least slightly better than the little girl upstairs, all while simultaneously praying for forgiveness for what he knew he needed to do.

Walking back into the rectory, he took a moment to notice Caleb and Bobby napping at the table while Joshua leaned back against the counter with an oversized mug of coffee in his hand. It was taking all of them to walk little Mary Jess around in an effort to soothe her, but nothing seemed to worked, leaving them all exhausted and feeling more than a little inadequate.

"How's Sammy?" Joshua asked, hoping that Dean was having better luck with his kid brother than they were with a certain little baby doll upstairs.

Shaking his head, John didn't bother answering, knowing that his face told the other man everything. It didn't take long to ascend the stairs and enter the room that the boys had used ever since they were small. They all had agreed that moving Mary Jess into a different room would only upset her even more so they made sure that she used her daddy's bed in an effort to give her some sort of connection, but even that didn't seem to work. He'd lost count how many times their sweet baby cried out "Pa…wan' Da!"

"She hasn't been asleep long." Jim whispered as he gently stood from the rocking chair and walked carefully to the bed. "I don't know how much longer she can continue John."

"I know." John said sadly, watching as his tiny granddaughter moved restlessly in her sleep even as she whimpered slightly. "I need to leave for a bit, but I swear to you I wouldn't go unless it was necessary."

Jim was about to grab his friend and lay into him about past mistakes when he saw something in John's eyes. "John?"

"Take care of them until I get back, ok?" John said before moving towards the bed and bending close to the fair head, "I'll make this right sweetheart, I promise. Grandpa promises."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean turned and stared in horror at the grey pallor his little brother was sporting. Between that and the dark circles under his eyes with the obvious weight loss, he was sure Sammy was going to collapse any moment and not be revived. Something had to be done, and it needed to be done fast!

"Hey little brother, how about you sit down before you fall down, huh?" he said as he rushed to Sammy's side and helped guide the younger man to the bed. Seeing only a blank stare in response to his question his concern skyrocketed. "Sam… hey, Sammy!"

A small sob escaped the younger Winchester before he slid bonelessly to the floor. "I can't do this… I can't. First Jess… now…" Sam cried out in despair. "I can't live without her Dean… I can't…"

Grasping Sam into a tight hug, Dean was determined not to let go, determined to pull his brother through this crisis by sheer will alone if need be. There was no way he was going to accept anything less than having his family together again; he wasn't going to lose anyone else in this lifetime… not unless it was to old age, and even then he was going to fight tooth and nail to stop it.

"You're not going to have to Sammy. We're getting close to getting back home to Little Bit and I swear to you, no one is ever going to take her away again. Do you hear me? I swear on Mom, Sammy… I swear on Mom!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It had been a simple phone call, a little too simple really. And if he had known it would have been that easy he would have done it days ago, it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life that he hadn't thought of it sooner, that he'd allowed his family to be in so much pain for so damn long. One thing was for certain though, he was going to end this tonight… both issues would be dealt with by the time he was done – the crazy bitch who dared to turn his family's life upside down, and the crazy hunter who didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his revenge.

The phone call had been to a mutual friend of Jerry Bailey's and within fifteen minutes the very person who had been contracted to kill his son was talking to him via cell phone negotiating a deal that the neither man could nor _would_ refuse. Jerry would give up the location of one Joanna Moore and John would give Jerry a chance at revenge… face to face. It was definitely a moment of clarity knowing that not everything out there that was evil was supernatural, but he couldn't dwell on that now. Right now he had a promise to keep, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Walking up to the door of suite 23 at the Rosehill Lodge, John knocked and waited, ignoring the voice within inquiring who was at the door. It took two more times of knocking before the door swung open and revealed the woman who had brought so much pain to his son.

"Joanna Moore, we have some business to discuss." John said brusquely as he pushed his way inside and firmly closed the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Ok, normally I wouldn't neglect my other stories for so long, but everyone has been so enthusiastic about this one, I've really been hitting it hard. So, I hope you really like this chapter... especially since the story is starting to wind down. Let me know what you think.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for John to subdue the woman before him and even less time to tape out a devil's trap on the floor. Now as he stood and stared down at the woman tied securely in the chair and gagged so her indignant screams wouldn't carry, he wondered when it was that he'd turned into something he normally would hate. As suddenly as his mind formed the question, his heart pulled out the memory of his baby granddaughter in mourning for her daddy, a man who was in just as much pain.

"I really should tell you, I normally don't do this. Normally me and my boys get rid of things your worst nightmare wouldn't think of. That's ok though, I'm sure we'll make it through this just fine – well, I will at least." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his journal before lighting the black candles surrounding the design on the floor. Seeing the panicked look on Joanna's face, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry; it'll only hurt until the pain stops."

Not bothering to look at her any longer, John began to read his notes and when he was finished repeating the passages, he stood back and watched as the air inside the sigil grew denser until it practically smoldered. Finally, after the darkened cloud filled the enclosed area, red dots seemed to peer through the darkness, giving evidence to the multitude of eyes encased within the confined space.

"She is yours once I get what is mine." John stated as he stared unblinking into the darkness. Seeing the shift within the redness, he nodded, knowing that the deal had been agreed upon and now it was only a matter of time. Taking another step back, he watched as the disembodied mass worked its way throughout the orifices and pores of the person responsible for so much pain and waited until finally the area cleared, leaving only Joanna Moore in sight.

"_We agree to your terms. We know what you seek. She will serve us well… forever."_

"As long as I never see or hear about her again, then I don't care what your plans are for her." John stated firmly to the entity. Jim had told him once that what justice wasn't done on earth would be dealt with in heaven. He couldn't wait that long, and he knew that there was nothing he could have done to the woman before him that would have equaled to what this creature would do. "I have your word?"

"_Yes. Our word is binding. Our promises always kept. We assume you want her to suffer now as well as later?"_ it hissed throughout the room, its host still bound and gagged helplessly.

"I want the truth given before it is done. And yes… I want her to suffer." John could have sworn he felt the creature smile at his response, but did not say anything more. Quickly releasing Joanna, he pulled the tape from the floor and walked towards the door, pausing when it spoke again this time a mixture of its hiss along with Joanna Moore's voice.

"_By the end of this day, the ways of this woman will be revealed John Winchester. Do not think the balance has been met, we will meet again."_

John shivered slightly at what was so obvious a promise, but pushed his way into the day, hoping the sunlight would warm his now frozen body. He didn't know what it meant, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Morgan sat in his boss' office with the third pot of coffee brewing in the corner and a desk full of papers across two tables in front of him. Normally it would have just been him trying to get to the truth, but as soon as Harry had heard about his suspicions, it became a two man deal and neither wanted to leave any rock unturned, even if it meant working nonstop to find out the truth.

So far there wasn't anything to support the Moore woman's claim that Sam Winchester had been anything but a model single parent doing what he could to ensure his daughter's well being. Sure, the kid found some crappy places to live at times, but each place had the necessities and none of the landlords that they had been able to find had a harsh word to say about him – quite the contrary in fact. Those people listed on the complaints, once contacted, either recanted or had no idea who or what they were talking about, giving more credence that something stank to high heaven about the whole case.

"Have you checked the fax lately?" Harry asked, emptying another cup of coffee before standing and stretching from his chair. Normally he'd have let Morgan take care of everything on the case, but this one was a doozy and he didn't want to have to worry about losing a good man due to the insanity of this case.

Shaking his head, Morgan motioned towards the door, knowing his boss was heading that direction anyways. He was on hold with yet another doctor who remembered the little girl and had laughed at the questions about sexual trauma or any suspicions thereof. The pattern was clear and he was more than willing to say 'hell with it' and rescind the order of removal, but he also knew they needed to make sure that everything was covered otherwise it could lead to more hassles down the road. He had just finished hanging up with the doctor and making more notes when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Harry holding a stack of papers with a horrified look on his face.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"You'd better look at this while I call the Sherriff."

Puzzled, Morgan looked down at the first sheet and paled. On top of the fax papers handed to him looked to be a hand written note from none other than Joanna Moore.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_I write this of my own free will to absolve myself of the sin I am about to commit. My beloved daughter's death has taken so much from me and in my attempt to replace her in my life with her very own little girl, I have done many unconscionable things including hiring men to take the life of my Jessica's one true love Samuel Winchester, blackmailing those around him to drive him away from those who cared for him and my daughter, and providing forged documents to prove my allegations against him. _

_My only excuse is that my life ended when my dear Jessica passed away and not even my granddaughter Mary Jessica can fill the hollowness I now feel in my soul. I can only pray now that I will be forgiven someday. _

_As my dying request, I now beg you to reunite Sam with Mary Jess. _

_Sincerely,_

_Joanna Moore"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNS

Dean knew something was going on and what he saw wasn't anything good. His little brother had gone from sobbing uncontrollably to suddenly going rigid and completely unresponsive. It took everything he had not to drag Sammy into that clown mobile parked outside and rush to the hospital, but if something didn't change soon, his plans could easily change.

"Sammy? Hey little brother… come on, you have to…"

Whatever Dean was about to say was cut off by the jerking movements of the brother in his arms. Fearing for Sammy, he immediately rolled his brother onto his side and dug in his pocket for his cell phone.

"_911 operator… what's your emergency?"_

"My brother… he… he's having a seizure! We're at Cedar Motel room 12!"

"_Sir, I am sending the paramedics now. Please stay on the line so we can…"_

Dean ignored the operator knowing that help was on the way and they could break the door down if they needed to. Right now his only concern was Sammy.

"Hey little brother, come on now, you can't do this to me. We just got back together and here you are trying to freak me out? Not nice kiddo…"

The sound of his phone beeping to announce another call drew his attention and his concern piqued when he saw it was Jim. Switching over to the other line while trying to keep Sammy from hurting himself was an ordeal in itself but he had finally managed it when he heard the frantic yell on the other end.

"_What the hell is going on man… she's screaming like the devil himself is after her yelling 'Da… No, don' go!' so what the hell is going on over there?"_

Shocked, Dean looked down at his little brother and his concern spiked to a new level. No wonder they both were a mess, they really couldn't live without each other. "Caleb listen, the ambulance is pulling in right now. Take Mary Jess to the ER and meet us there, ok? Don't ask any questions man, just do it!" he didn't wait to see if he got any acknowledgement before he cut the call. Right now he needed to get his brother through whatever the hell was going on.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The room was dark and quiet, none of the occupants wanted to break the silence that seemed so precious now. It had taken the paramedics over twenty minutes to stabilize Sam so they could transport him, and even then he didn't wake up until after a battery of tests were run and he was in his own room. It had taken a bit of maneuvering to get Mary Jess into the treatment area where her daddy was, but it had been well worth it. Once the two had been put together Sam's vitals stabilized and Mary Jess stopped her banshee imitation. Now though they needed to wait until the young man woke for more than a minute to assess any side effects the seizure might have caused.

While the doctors were completely oblivious to what might have caused Sam's illness, the hunters had already come with a conclusion while watching the local news.

"_And in local news tonight. A woman committed suicide today by setting her motel room on fire while barricaded inside. The local authorities had received advanced notice of her plan and had tried every means of communication and rescue to no avail. The identity of the woman is being withheld pending notification of family."_

It hadn't taken much to piece together that Sam had seen Joanna's death and in his weakened state couldn't handle it, sending his body into shock. Mary Jess, being so in tuned with her daddy, knew that he was in trouble, sending them all into a state of panic thinking something was actually happening to her.

So now the room was full of men watching the youngest members of their family sleep, ignoring the steady beep of the monitor that was attached, thankful that finally it was over and done with. They had talked to Morgan personally when he'd shown up after hearing about Sam, and found out that the allegations were being dropped and under the circumstances the state wasn't going to drag their feet in returning full custody of Mary Jess over to her dad. It was a bittersweet moment since they all wanted to celebrate the good news, but they were a man short; John Winchester was AWOL… again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John had stayed as long as he dared. He had been able to watch as his two babies were settled into a private room and heard the assurances that Sam was doing better and Mary Jess seemed to be sleeping peacefully. That was all he needed to hear since he already figured out what had caused the episode to begin with, and didn't that make him feel like crap?

Now though wasn't the time for recriminations. Now he needed to focus on why he was walking through a forest unarmed about to meet a man he intended to settle a score with. Yeah, not exactly something he'd ever planned to do.

Breaking free from the tree line and entering the small clearing, he paused when he saw a dark figure slumped against a tree. Unsure of how far Jerry would go to get the upper hand today, John cautiously made his way towards the body and stopped suddenly when he saw the man's dead eyes. The smell of sulfur still lingered slightly in the air and he cursed himself once again for his stupidity in being unarmed. Looking around the area he didn't see, hear, or sense anything out of the ordinary until he noticed the blood on Jerry's shirt. Pulling the shirt until the buttons popped he saw that it wasn't any ordinary wound on the other man's chest, but a message… one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"_Your time is not now John. Keep better care of Sammy for me."_


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Well, it looks like we've come to the end of another one. Honestly, I don't feel like this is my best, but hopefully that won't detract from everyone else enjoying it.

* * *

Dean stood by the Impala and watched as his brother and niece made mud pies, thinking that if there was any more beautiful sight than that he'd hand over his keys. He tried not to think too much about the past few weeks, but couldn't help but feel proud of how far Sammy had come in not only recovering from his illness, but dealing with the visions that apparently was becoming more frequent in nature. It hadn't always been that way and he hated thinking about the tests the doctors practically demanded to run when a particular intense vision hit just as one of the doctors had begun his examination. Sure, they could laugh about it now, but at the time… not so much.

"De!" Mary Jess demanded as she smiled and looked towards her uncle, her mud clad arms insisting he come join her.

"Looks like someone wants you to play," Sam said with a smile. He knew that it was taking a lot for everyone to allow him the freedom he was used to, and he appreciated it… really. But if he saw one more anxious look aimed his way he was sure he was going to lose it! It was one thing for them to worry about Mary Jess, she was still a baby… and a sick one at that, but for them to constantly fuss over him was really beginning to wear thin.

Laughing, Dean shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think so, Sammy. Tell you what, you two start rebuilding a carburetor and I'm there, ok? I think I'll leave the domesticated stuff to the two girls of the family."

John watched his boys banter, thankful that they had this second chance. He'd had plenty of time to go over what had gone wrong these past several years, and he was man enough to admit most of the problem had been him and his obsession in finding Mary's killer as well as keeping the boys safe and prepared. Now he understood that it was his unwillingness to allow his youngest to be different from his brother that had first chiseled a crack into their family, and he wasn't willing to make the same mistakes.

"Dean, why don't you and Mary Jess finish up, Sammy and I need to talk about a few things." He said as we walked into view.

Pausing only for a moment, Dean nodded before beginning his good natured grumblings about having a reputation to uphold and this would definitely put a crimp in it if word got around.

Sam looked puzzled first at his dad then at Dean before letting out a deep breath and resigning himself that playtime was over and that obviously the _real_ fun was about to begin. Assuring his baby girl that he'd be close by, he followed his dad through the garden and silently waited for the shoe to drop.

"Sam, I hope that you know that what happened before… well, I'm not proud of. I wanted things done my way, and forgot exactly what I was really doing it for in the first place."

Sensing his dad wasn't done, Sam waited and listened, hoping that whatever was about to be said next wouldn't tear his life apart again, he'd just begun to get used to having his big brother around again.

"Look, we all know that you can take care of yourself and your little girl, but I think it's time you stopped doing it on your own. There's too many unknowns right now with your visions and the demon that killed your mom still on the loose and I'd feel more comfortable if…"

"If what Dad? If I were in your sights at all times? If you could watch me and make sure I didn't do something stupid?"

Shocked, John stood and stared at his son for a moment before shaking his head. "No, son! I'm trying to tell you that I want us together as a family again. No, that's not right… I want us to be the family that we should have been. Damn it, I'm not doing this well am I?" he sighed and looked away for a moment before turning back to Sam. "A buddy of mine called while you were in the hospital. He has a place in southern Wyoming he needs to get rid of and since I already know its history he was hoping I'd be able to help him find someone to buy it. It's a four bedroom farmhouse with fifty acres attached and no one wants to buy it because the original owners refuse to leave… a hundred years after their deaths."

Sam wasn't sure what to think, so instead… he didn't. As he continued to stare at his dad, the words just uttered kept skipping through his brain as he tried to sort the meaning behind them. Finally though, after becoming aware of his dad's concerned look he asked, "Just to be clear, you want me and Mary Jess to follow you and Dean to God knows where and, I'm assuming, move into a haunted house? Really?"

John wasn't sure what to think. He had been so sure he knew what to say and how to say it to keep his boy from turning tail and running, but now he was trying hard to figure out what the hell he'd said to create such a response. What the hell was Sammy laughing for?

Sam couldn't stop laughing. Of all the things he'd expected, this wasn't' one of them, "I mean really Dad… only in our family would it be considered normal to spend years dodging crazy grandmothers, hit men, demons and then turn around and live in a house straight out of _Beetlejuice_!"

* * *

Dean heard his brother laughing and shook his head. He'd tried to talk his dad into waiting, to ease Sammy into the idea, but no… the man had his own ideas. Looking at the little girl next to him, Dean smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on Little Bit, it's time to get cleaned up… I have a feeling we're in for a long night."

Giggling, Mary Jess accepted the ride from her uncle and laid her head down on his shoulder as he walked towards the house. Looking towards the tree line she stuck her tongue out and decisively turned her head away.

* * *

He'd been watching from a safe distance for awhile and what he saw pleased him immensely. Not only was little Sammy a daddy now, giving him a vulnerability that would be very useful at a later date, but now John and Dean would be too busy to take the hunt as seriously as before. Combine that with the fact that Sam's powers were developing just fine, it was definitely a day to celebrate.

Seeing the little girl stick her tongue out in his direction, he suppressed the urge to laugh at her obvious defiance.

"Oh little one, if you only knew what I have planned for your daddy… you wouldn't be so brave." He said, allowing his yellow eyes to flash before he disappeared, leaving nothing in his wake but the slight hint of sulfur and his echoing laughter behind.


End file.
